Yes, my Lord
by Erzahlen
Summary: En un mot, ce que Black Butler aurait dû être. Une réécriture de la saison 1 qui réunit les backgrounds des domestiques de Phantomhive, beaucoup de Grell, les sinistres projets d'Angela, les recettes d'Agni, mais surtout, surtout, des ennuis.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors… il faut partir du principe que vous avez vu la série 1 en entier, car il y a pas mal de spoilers et j'ai tendance à oublier quelle information vient de quel épisode et je les mélange joyeusement.**

**En fait, si vous avez vu la série 2 aussi, c'est mieux. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais j'aimerais faire intervenir quelques personnages de cette série aussi…**

**Prenez l'aventure après l'histoire de Pluton : l'histoire de Jack l'Eventreur a eu lieu, Pluton est bien intégré au manoir Phantomhive, Ciel et Sebastian connaissent et apprécient le prince Soma et Agni. C'est à ce moment-là que j'interviens, et que je réécris Black Butler tel que je pense qu'il aurait dû être. Je modifie le cours de l'histoire et certains background, tenez-vous-le pour dit.**

**Je remercie FoxyGirl pour sa participation, car elle est la meilleure testeuse d'idées qui a foulé cette terre.**

**En espérant que cette fiction vous fera plaisir,**

**ooo**

Il y avait eu tellement d'accidents, de glissades, de bousculades, que c'était un vrai miracle que ce ne soit pas produit auparavant.

Ce fut tout de même un choc.

C'est dans le silence le plus absolu que les lunettes de Maylene glissèrent de son visage. Les trois serviteurs la regardèrent avec horreur tandis que les lunettes volaient gracieusement dans les airs. Personne n'eut le réflexe de les saisir, et Sebastian n'était pas présent pour compenser la lenteur des autres domestiques. Les lunettes s'écrasèrent contre le sol dans un bruit affreux. Un des verres éclata complètement tandis que l'autre se fissurait.

Ils restèrent figés un instant, et ils purent voir les yeux de Maylene, de grands yeux bruns d'une grande beauté. Elle les ferma aussitôt, écrasant ses poings contre ses paupières. Elle resta debout dans cette position, vacillante, muette.

- Ca va ? marmonna Finny en s'avançant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se pencha pour ramasser chichement les lunettes. Elles étaient dans un état lamentable.

- On va les réparer, hein ? proposa-t-il avec espoir.

Bard ne répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers Tanaka. Il ne se transforma pas, et en conséquence, sa participation se résuma à :

- Ho, ho, ho…

Maylene tituba en arrière, ses yeux toujours fermés.

- Je sais que tu vois rien sans tes lunettes, mais tu verras toujours plus qu'avec les yeux fermés, commenta Bard.

Elle secoua la tête, une main toujours sur le visage, l'autre tâtonnant pour trouver le mur.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, balbutia-t-elle. Vous ne comprenez pas…

Ces lunettes lui avaient été données par le maître du manoir Phantomhive, bien sûr. Mais elles avaient un autre rôle. Elles étaient une laisse, un collier qui retenait la bête. Elles avaient fidèlement cloîtré Maylene dans son rôle de servante maladroite durant des années, refoulant toujours _l'autre_ Maylene.

Et maintenant, la bête était libre.

Bard fit l'erreur de venir poser une main protectrice sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller, promit-il.

Elle le gifla, avec une violence qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Tandis qu'il portait la main à son visage, incrédule, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Cette-fois, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Grands ouverts. Mais ils ne voyaient que le reflet d'une ancienne haine.

Sebastian eut le temps de l'apercevoir débouler devant lui. Il ne chercha pas immédiatement à la retenir. Après tout, il n'avait reçut aucun ordre allant dans ce sens. Et la vision de la fragile Maylene lancée dans le couloir sans tituber une seule fois, sans un geste inutile, était assez pour l'arrêter.

Il pencha la tête sur l'observa tandis qu'elle ouvrait les portes du manoir et disparaissait dans la distance. Les lourdes portes se refermèrent dans un claquement sonore.

Après, lorsque les autres domestiques l'eurent rattrapé et lui eurent expliqué la situation, Sebastian comprit.

Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle source d'ennuis.

**ooo**

Ciel écouta le récit de Sebastian, la tête posée négligemment sur sa main.

- Maylene est loin d'être une femme ordinaire. J'oserais même dire, elle a quelque chose de très particulier…

- Un don pour casser les objets ?

Sebastian sourit.

- Non. Un don pour tirer, et viser. Elle était une tueur à gages durant de longues années.

Cette révélation était assez surprenant pour arracher à Ciel toute sa nonchalance. Il se redressa soudain, ses deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau. Ils étaient seuls, lui et son majordome, dans son bureau. Le jeune noble était donc certain que Sebastian ne mentait pas à l'adresse d'un tiers. Il disait la vérité, comme tous les démons.

- Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais su ?

Sebastian haussa mollement les épaules.

- Vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir.

- Alors pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

- Pardon, mon maître ? Quand m'avez-vous donné l'ordre de vous renseigner ?

Ciel jeta un regard à noir à Sebastian, qui arborait un sourire narquois.

- Continue, ordonna le maître de la maison Phantomhive.

- Elle était d'une violence rare. Son goût pour le sang en faisait une machine à tuer. Elle déchiquetait sans le moindre remord. Son bras n'a faibli qu'une fois… Et cette faiblesse, lorsqu'elle devait abattre un enfant, a signé le tournant de sa vie.

Sebastian croisa ses bras dans son dos et leva les yeux, comme s'il lisait sur le plafond le passé tortueux de la jeune bonne.

- J'ai jugé qu'elle serait une servante efficace. Je lui aie offert ses lunettes pour cacher ses yeux redoutables, ces yeux qui lui permettaient de viser et détruire. Sa vision en était détériorée, mais cela l'aidait à combattre le côté sanguinaire d'elle-même. Je pense que la destruction de ces précieuses lunettes l'a un tant soit peu perturbée.

Ciel eut un léger soupir.

- Je vais essayer de la retrouver, décida-t-il.

La réaction de Sebastian fut vive, dure sans être agressive :

- Pourquoi ?

- Un majordome ne questionne pas son maître, répliqua Ciel sans lui accorder regard.

- Un maître ne voue que peu d'affection à ses domestiques. Êtes-vous à ce point attaché à ces précieux inutiles ?

Le sourire de Sebastian flottait toujours sur ses lèvres, une aura de menace autour de lui. Ciel tourna son visage vers son majordome et répondit calmement, d'une voix grave :

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas par attachement envers Maylene que j'agis. Mais si un serviteur de Phantomhive peut partir sans l'accord de son maître, alors ma maison est bien piètre. Je vais la retrouver au nom de mon honneur.

- Bien sûr, répondit docilement Sebastian en s'inclinant.

_Nous savons tous que vous n'êtes pas gentil, maître. Vous vous êtes appliqués à nous le faire savoir._ Le démon ne pouvait retenir son éternel sourire.

**ooo**

Lau était étendu dans sa fumerie d'opium, les yeux mi-clos comme à son habitude. Un doigt pensif était posé sur ses lèvres, tandis que son autre main serrait la taille de Ranmao. Il n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, pas su répondre à une seule des questions de Ciel. Le jeune noble commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter de la lenteur de son allié. Les pions n'étaient sûrement pas supposés parler de cette voix détachée, le cerveau embrumé par la drogue. Lau vivait dans un autre univers, et ses réponses se faisaient plus obscures d'instant en instant.

- Je vous demande si vous avez vu Maylene, ma servante.

- Comment pouvons-nous nous fier à nos yeux ? Ils nous mentent. Ils ne disent qu'une partie du monde, et notre esprit construit l'autre. Un autre fragile, maladroit, jamais réellement tangible.

Lau loucha sur Ciel pour appuyer ses dires.

- Je vous vois. Mais qui dit que derrière vous il existe un dos de chair et de sang ? Peut-être n'y a-t-il qu'un grand vide, un creux qui résonnerait si je tapais contre votre front.

Il s'approcha et toucha le crâne de Ciel du bout de son doigt.

- On dirait que vous n'êtes pas creux, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, donc, soupira le maître de la maison Phantomhive. Pouvez-vous me prévenir si elle vient se réfugier chez vous ?

- Qui viendrait se réfugier dans l'opium ? N'est-ce pas la mort, après tout ? Seules les ombres viennent ici, rit Lau en indiquant d'un grand geste les formes étendues autour de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je dis.

- Entre ce que vous voulez dire, ce que vous pensez dire, ce que vous dites… entre ce que je veux comprendre, ce que je crois comprendre, ce que je comprends…

Lau recula et retourna se pelotonner contre Ranmao, qui observait Ciel de ses grands yeux sombres. Ciel jeta un coup d'œil vers Sebastian, qui attendait, stoïque. Il ne semblait pas proposer de solutions.

- Puisque vous êtes tellement occupé, Lau, je vais vous laisser, grinça le jeune noble.

Il commença à s'éloigner, un soupir sur les lèvres.

- Ne laissez pas vos pions seuls, mon roi, qui sait qui s'amusera à les changer de cases, marmonna Lau.

Ciel pivota brusquement. Lau avait rejeté la tête en arrière, yeux toujours fermés. Il porta son houka à la bouche et recracha lentement des volutes de fumée noire. Après un instant de silence, Ciel se détourna et repartit vers la sortie. Mais son cœur battait la chamade, et il sentit les effluves d'un doute s'insinuer en lui, aussi sournois et vif que la fumée de l'opium.

**ooo**

- Comment ça, l'Undertaker n'est pas là ? s'agaça Ciel.

Ses recherches de Maylene n'avançaient pas. Bien sûr, il aurait pu simplement ordonner à Sebastian de la ramener, mais il tenait à parler avec sa servante pour essayer de la comprendre. Bien que Sebastian ait de nombreuses qualités, l'empathie n'en faisait pas partie, et il ne pouvait pas gérer pour Ciel une conversation délicate. Ce genre de tâches incombait au maître de la maison Phantomhive.

Pour aggraver la situation, il s'était mis à neiger. Londres était noyé sous d'épaisses couches blanches, qui se salissaient rapidement et devenaient des chantiers de boue. La neige continuait bravement, trempant la veste de Ciel et s'accumulant sur son haut-de-forme, alourdissant ses mouvements.

- Allez voir du côté du cimetière, proposa une passante, qui constatait la colère de Ciel.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, elle marmonna à une de ses amies :

- Les parents qui envoient leurs enfants régler ces affaires morbides pour eux, ça me révolte. Vous l'imaginez voir la mort de si près, à son âge ?

_Je l'ai vue de beaucoup plus près que ça,_ songea amèrement Ciel. Il retint le frisson qui l'enserrait. Sebastian le verrait, et constaterait que ces remarques le touchaient toujours autant, ce qui n'était pas digne d'un membre d'une noble lignée. Ou alors il penserait que Ciel avait froid et refusait de se plaindre, et il lui enfilerait un autre manteau, sans un mot, d'un air calme et certain.

Quand ils atteignirent le cimetière, la neige ne tombait plus. Les tombes étaient des bosses régulières dans un paysage immaculé. Quelques croix grises se discernaient ici et là. Sebastian poussa le petit grillage du cimetière et Ciel entra, sa cape de fourrure claquant derrière lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de ne trouver personne. Le Undertaker, dans ses robes noires et grises, ne devraient pourtant pas être trop difficile à repérer dans ce paysage blanc. Il avança au hasard des tombes, l'air ennuyé. Il s'arrêta devant une de ces tombes. La large croix qui avait été posée dessus se dessinait grâce à la neige en relief. La tombe suivante, grâce au même système, dévoilait la silhouette étendue de quelqu'un. Probablement une figure religieuse, telle Marie ou Jésus. Peut-être le corps du mort en personne, gravé dans la pierre dans un hommage morbide.

- C'est glauque, trancha Ciel.

Sebastian s'avança pour observer la tombe à son tour. Puis il se pencha en avant et souffla pour ôter la neige de la silhouette, cherchant à discerner quels traits se cachaient sous la neige. Maître et serviteur furent frappés par la même stupeur en découvrant du rouge vif sous le blanc pur.

- Grell ? s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Le shinigami cligne des yeux et se redressa en position assise, faisant cascader autour de lui des plaques de neige. Il secoua la tête, et épousseta ses lunettes encrassées de gel. Quand il les enfila, il ne sembla guère surpris de découvrir Ciel et Sebastian.

En fait, il semblait surtout mécontent.

- Vous en avez mis, du temps !

Sebastian fut aussitôt en posture défensive. Le shinigami les attendait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il leur avait tendu une embuscade avec ses semblables ? Cependant, il n'y avait que Grell, occupé à se dépêtrer de la neige. Il secoua son manteau, envoyant des flocons dans toutes les directions. Sa langue lâchait de petites notes désapprobatrices :

- Je me suis mis dans un état ! Je suis désolée que tu doives me voir dans comme ça, Sebas-chan… soupira-t-il.

Puis il sourit de toutes ses dents pointues et lâcha un clin d'œil :

- Que c'est immoral, tout de même, être découverte endormie, impuissante, en position de faiblesse – que dis-je – de fragilité, devant un si bel homme.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu nous attendais ? intervint Ciel, qui en avait assez d'être toujours ignoré par le shinigami vêtu de rouge.

Il était lui aussi tendu. Cet être avait tué Madame Red sans un instant d'hésitation, avec toute sa violence. La dernière fois, il avait mis Sebastian dans une bien mauvaise posture. Avec quelle nouvelle arme était-il venu les affronter ? Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était imbibé de douloureux souvenirs, aussi vifs et rouges que sa longue cape.

- Oh, bâilla Grell, rien de bien passionnant. Je dois récupérer l'âme d'un morveux avant que son démon…

Il regarda Sebastian d'un air langoureux.

- Son _beau_ démon, rectifia-t-il, mette la main sur son âme. Du coup, je dois être là à chaque fois que ta vie est en danger, petit. Rien de personnel. Will pense que ça m'occupera.

De nouveau, Grell regarda Sebastian, qui était toujours autant sur le qui-vive.

- Moi aussi, maintenant, je pense que ça m'occupera, sourit-il en s'approchant discrètement du démon, tout en entortillant d'une main experte ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts.

- A chaque fois que ma vie est en danger ? répéta Ciel, incrédule.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle tira.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian fut encore plus vif que Maylene, pourtant tireuse d'élite. Il se jeta sur Ciel et ils glissèrent ensemble sur le sol, emportés par le verglas. Maylene émergea d'entre les tombes, vêtue d'une robe blanche qu'elle avait dû voler. Ses grands yeux bruns éclairaient tout son visage. Tout en étant d'une grande beauté, ils respiraient le danger. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle mais reprit sa série de tirs. Ses deux fusils éclatèrent dans l'air glacé, laissant derrière eux une odeur de poudre.

Sebastian se releva en soulevant Ciel. Il bondit aussitôt pour se jeter derrière un mausolée en marbre, qui subit à leur place plusieurs balles. L'écriture et les dates d'un illustre inconnu furent abîmées par les balles de Maylene, effaçant à jamais l'identité du mort. Grell n'avait pas bougé, et il s'appuyait désormais contre sa tombe, l'air ennuyé.

- Et j'étais si proche de Sebas-chan… Cette femme a tout ruiné, grogna-t-il.

Maylene rechargeait calmement ses armes. Sebastian posa Ciel contre la tombe et se redressa pour observer la domestique. Il dut se baisser aussitôt, esquivant de justesse une série de tirs.

- Tous ces bruits vont attirer la police. Je ne veux pas que Scotland Yard soit mêlé à tout ça.

Ciel porta la main à son bandeau, qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

- Sebastian… Arrête-la. C'est un ordre.

- Yes, my Lord.

Les yeux du démon furent bientôt aussi angoissants que ceux de Maylene. Il se leva et avança dans l'allée, tandis que Maylene tirait plusieurs coups ajustés. Il continua à avancer malgré les balles qui trouaient son habit de majordome. Le flanc et le cœur percé de balles, il s'approchait d'un pas régulier.

Grell s'était de nouveau piqué d'intérêt pour la situation. Il se releva de sa tombe en souriant et en faisant des grands gestes :

- Vas-y mon amour ! Mets-lui-en plein la vue !

Soudain, Maylene se tourna vers le shinigami et tira. Il fut le premier surpris de comprendre qu'on cherchait à l'atteindre, mais il esquiva par pur réflexe. La balle siffla devant son visage, l'évitant de quelques centimètres à peine. En revanche, elle atteignit la chaîne qui reliait ses lunettes. La belle petite chaînette de crânes fut brisée deux fois, touchée à deux reprises par le fusil de Maylene.

Grell – sans mauvais jeu de mots – vit rouge.

- Mes belles lunettes !

Il avait soudain bondi, des ciseaux rouges apparaissant entre ses doigts.

- Va expliquer à Will qu'il m'en faut des neuves !

Il plongea sur Maylene, qui chercha à l'abattre, paniquée. Mais ses fusils n'avaient pas plus d'effets sur le shinigami que sur Sebastian. Grand oiseau couleur sang, Grell s'abattit sur la jeune femme. Sa belle faux de la mort avait été confisquée, mais il se débrouillait avec ses petits ciseaux à bouts ronds.

Il visa deux fois le visage, partiellement parce qu'il méprisait les personnes plus élégantes que lui et que Maylene sans lunettes était très jolie. Elle réussit à parer sa première attaque avec son fusil, mais le deuxième ciseau vint griffer sa joue et dérapa sur son cou. Grell recula en un bond, ses ciseaux cliquetant dans le silence, prêt à s'élancer de nouveau.

Sebastian l'attrapa par le bras au moment où il plongeait en avant.

- Non, dit-il.

Grell se dégagea sans douceur et fit claquer ses ciseaux sous le nez du démon.

- Il est hors de question que je sois une femme soumise à son compagnon ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait de mes lunettes ?

- Attend, ordonna Sebastian.

Il fut aux côtés de Maylene en un geste. Un deuxième lui permit de saisir la bonne par le visage et de l'assommer proprement.

- Tu disais ?

Grell sourit en rangeant ses ciseaux.

- Joli, apprécia-t-il. Toi tout autant que ton geste.

Sebastian posa une main en visière sur son visage avec un soupir agacé. Ce shinigami avait le don d'user ses nerfs.

- Je savais que tu prendrais mon parti contre cette harpie, sourit Grell.

Ciel émergea de derrière sa tombe et épousseta ses habits blanchis par la neige. A petit pas prudents, pour éviter de glisser sur le verglas, il s'approcha de son majordome. Grell le vit approcher avec une moue de mépris.

- Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour mon maître, et lui seul, répondit calmement Sebastian.

- Si jeune ? s'étonna Grell. Ce n'est pas illégal ?

Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent, perplexes, un court instant. Ils comprirent en même temps, et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de dégoût.

- Quoi ? Moi et… Jamais ! s'offusqua le jeune noble.

Ils échangèrent un autre regard, et ils furent bientôt tout aussi écarlates, les joues brûlantes. Leur chair de poule n'était sûrement pas due au froid.

- Tu fais vraiment des remarques répugnantes, quelquefois… marmonna Sebastian.

- Tiens, Sebas-chan qui rougit… Je peux vraiment tout peindre en rouge, avec ou sans ma faux de la mort, ricana Grell.

Ciel prit la parole, impatient d'échapper au regard moqueur du shinigami :

- Comment va Maylene ?

- Elle est vivante. Mais je crains qu'elle ne trouve la paix qu'une fois ses lunettes réparées, ou remplacées.

- Quoi ? intervint Grell. Ces trucs minables ?

Il tenait chichement les lunettes rondes et disgracieuses, fendillées, avec leur verre manquant. Ciel observa le shinigami d'un air pensif, tandis que Sebastian s'avançait d'un air menaçant pour récupérer les lunettes. Le regard du maître de la maison Phantomhive allait des lunettes rouges de Grell à celles dans sa main, puis à Maylene évanouie dans la neige.

- Attend, dit Ciel à l'encontre de son majordome. Grell, tu as dit que tu pouvais réclamer de nouvelles lunettes à Will, non ? Est-ce que tu pourrais en prendre pour Maylene ressemblant aux siennes ?

Outragé, Grell se tourna vers Ciel pour venir secouer une main impatiente, au bout de laquelle pendait une paire de lunettes, sous son nez.

- Gratuitement ? Dans tes rêves, nabot !

- Et en échange d'une journée avec Sebastian ? Durant laquelle tu pourras lui faire tout ce que tu veux ?

Ciel soupira : ce shinigami était tellement prévisible. Il était déjà parti avant que le jeune noble ait pu terminer sa phrase.

Sebastian, lui, était allé déprimer dans un recoin du cimetière.

**ooo**

Lorsque Grell arriva devant le repaire des shinigamis, il se rendit compte de la difficulté de ce qu'il allait entreprendre. William contrôlait les réserves de biens et ne laisserait personne piocher à l'intérieur sans sa permission. Et il ne serait pas prêt à accorder sa permission à Grell, qui n'était pas exactement dans ses bonnes grâces. Le shinigami vêtu de rouge réfléchit un moment, jouant distraitement avec les lunettes de Maylene qu'il tenait encore à la main. Son regard se posa sur elles.

Après tout, il était une actrice.

- Heu… Vous êtes ?

- Je suis Françoise. La shinigami venue de France, sourit Grell.

Son déguisement était imparable. Il avait échangé le manteau éclatant de Madame Red contre un habit brun et assez banal. Des gants blancs, une écharpe pour cacher son visage, les lunettes de Maylene pour cacher ses yeux, un chapeau haut de forme qui retenait ses belles mèches écarlates. Il était si disgracieux que personne ne pourrait reconnaître le sublime…

- Grell Suttcliff, arrêtez ça immédiatement.

Incrédule, découvert, Grell ôta son chapeau pour libérer ses longs cheveux avant qu'ils soient trop emmêlés.

- Tu es une bête, William. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Françoise la française ? Ne prenez pas pour un imbécile.

- Oh, mon beau et froid guerrier, comment ai-je pu espérer te tromper ? murmura Grell avec un soupir d'aise. Tu me reconnaîtrais entre mille, n'est-ce pas ?

William leva momentanément les yeux de ses fiches, puis se concentra de nouveau sur son travail en répondant froidement :

- En effet. Il m'est impossible d'oublier votre visage répugnant.

- Ah, tes insultes sont autant de barrières et d'épreuves que tu t'imposes pour ne pas avoir à écouter ton cœur !

- Pas vraiment, non, répliqua William.

- Will-chan, mon tout beau, ne sois pas aussi agressif. Cela ride ton joli front.

Tout en parlant, Grell s'était jeté en avant, ses deux coudes posés sur le bureau de William, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son supérieur. Celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour remplir ses fiches, penché en arrière sur son siège de manière à éviter tout contact avec le shinigami rouge. C'est alors qu'il vit les deux chaînes brisées.

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

Il posa son stylo sur ses feuilles et leva son arme, dont il posa la pointe sur le front de Grell. Il appuya lentement mais fermement, de manière à faire reculer son collègue envahissant. Il sortit ensuite un petit mouchoir et entreprit d'un essuyer la partie qui avait été en contact avec le shinigami rouge, tout en disant :

- Si c'est pour des nouvelles lunettes, la réponse est non. Celles-ci tiennent très bien sans avoir besoin de chaînes.

- Tu lis dans mon âme, chéri. C'est bien la preuve que nos esprits sont en osmoses.

Grell lâcha un soupir énamouré.

- Je m'en voudrais tant de te décevoir. Je peux avoir des nouvelles lunettes, alors ?

- Vous n'avez rien écouté à ce que je viens de dire.

- Comment se concentrer sur les mots quand d'aussi belles lèvres les prononcent ?

William redressa ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aide de son arme, désormais propre de toute souillure relative à Grell. Ses yeux noirs étaient inflexibles.

- Vous allez sortir de mon bureau.

Ce n'était pas un ordre. C'était un fait.

- Tu préférerais parler dans un lieu plus… intime ? sourit Grell avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Oh, Will-chan, tu vas un peu vite, tout de même ! Enfin, si c'est pour toi…

William soupira. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les documents urgents qu'il était supposé remplir.

- Vous vouliez des lunettes, donc ?

Grell sourit. Il savait arracher tout ce qu'il désirait de William, avec ou sans déguisement, avec ou sans faux de la mort. Son supérieur ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se débarrasser de lui. Grell était devenu un maître dans l'art d'agacer William. Il osait même songer que, avec poursuivre Sebastian et trouver de beaux jeunes hommes, c'était un de ses plaisirs préférés.

D'ailleurs, il se devait de mêler l'agréable à l'agréable : après avoir agacé William, il avait quelques bons projets à accomplir avec Sebastian…

**ooo**

Les nouvelles lunettes furent soigneusement récupérées par Sebastian qui les glissa sur le visage de Maylene. Puis, très doucement, il lui secoua l'épaule. Elle gémit, puis se réveilla. Discernant vaguement le visage du beau majordome, elle devint écarlate et s'écarta en un bond.

- Je… Vous…

Elle devint de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que ses pensées avançaient.

- Si près de moi, c'est… c'est indécent…

Grell eut un claquement de langue agacé, mais l'idée de pouvoir s'approprier Sebas-chan une journée entière le rendait indulgent à l'égard de la bonne. Qu'elle l'apprécie, au moins ça prouvait qu'elle avait bon goût. Mais le démon était à _lui_.

- Bienvenue de retour parmi nous, sourit le diable de majordome en se redressant.

Alors qu'elle se souvenait de son bref accès de folie, Maylene se sentit très embarrassée. Elle vint s'incliner devant Ciel, les larmes aux yeux derrière ses nouvelles lunettes, larges et presque aussi opaques que les autres :

- Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Ce n'est rien.

Ciel haussa les épaules et se détourna. La brise glacée jouait avec ses cheveux tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon. La nuit soulignait les ombres et grandissait les tombes clairsemées. Créature des ténèbres, Ciel parla au milieu de ces entrelacs de noir et de blanc, qui semblaient former un vaste échiquier qui s'étendait tout autour de lui :

- Le devoir d'un maître de maison est de protéger ses domestiques, et celui d'un roi et de contrôler ses pions. J'aurais dû prendre des mesures pour éviter que tu te retrouves dans cette position, voilà tout. Rentrons.

- Hé ! intervint Grell.

Le shinigami rouge tranchait crûment avec l'élégant décor. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, langoureusement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas oublié notre, hum… contrat ?

Sebastian se raidit insensiblement. Ciel sourit.

- J'ai entièrement oublié.

Incrédule, le shinigami vit ses espoirs s'écrouler. Sebastian lâcha le plus discret des soupirs, tout en glissant un regard en coin vers son maître. Ciel, fragile silhouette debout devant Grell, répondit sur le ton de l'évidence :

- Contrairement aux démons, les humains, eux, mentent.

Le silence laissa la nuit envahir le cimetière.

- Devrais-je venger Madame Red maintenant, bochan ?

Grell hésita le temps d'un soupir, puis décida que le beau démon, bien que précieux, ne valait pas un autre combat qui risquait de tourner en la défaveur du shinigami.

- Quel hasard ! sourit-il. Je dois filer. A charge de revanche, morveux. Au revoir, Sebas-chan de mon cœur !

Il s'échappa en quelques bonds gracieux. Sebastian fit mine de le poursuivre mais Ciel leva la main et fit un discret « non » de la tête. Ils laissèrent le dieu de la mort s'échapper entre les tombes grises et noires.

- C'était qui, lui ? demanda Maylene dans le silence.

**ooo**

Pendant ce temps-là, au manoir, une femme aux cheveux d'argent souriait. Elle laverait le monde de toutes ses souillures. Elle ne considérait pas ses actes comme traîtres ou lâches. Frapper quand l'ennemi était faible, détruire quand il était impur. Ce n'était pas une mission : c'était une manière de vivre, une respiration. La seule chose qui l'étonnait encore, dans la longue éternité où elle était réfugiée, c'était de savoir que les souillés ne se détruisaient pas eux-mêmes, par honte d'exister. A leur place, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se donner la mort. Ils étaient, après tout, un danger pour leur entourage.

Finny l'écoutait, des larmes dans le regard. Après un long moment de silence, il hocha la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_Est-ce que vous pouvez faire semblant de ne pas avoir de problèmes durant, disons, cinq minutes ?_ songea Ciel._ Cela me reposerait._

Bien sûr, la réponse était non. A peine Maylene ramenée saine et sauve au manoir Phantomhive, voilà que Finny était porté disparu. Ciel se demandait sincèrement quand est-ce que son trio infernal cesserait de lui réserver de mauvaises surprises. Désormais, il allait devoir retrouver Finny. Accoudé à son bureau, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il cherchait vainement une piste par laquelle commencer.

- Que pensez-vous faire, bochan ? s'enquit poliment Sebastian.

Il lui servit une tasse de thé fumante en expliquant ses vertus, que Ciel ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Il but en silence. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à son diable de majordome ? Il n'allait tout même pas avouer « je ne sais pas ».

- Je vais retrouver Finny, bien sûr.

- Comme il convient au maître de la maison Phantomhive. Vous devez _toujours_ être à l'écoute de vos domestiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait une très légère ironie dans la voix du majordome, aussi discrète que l'odeur du thé. _Vous devez toujours être à l'écoute, bochan. Mais ce serait tellement tentant, n'est-ce pas, de ne pas l'être ? De ne plus être en charge. De ne plus être le roi._

_De subir l'échec et mat._

Ciel se releva brusquement, essayant de chasser ces pensées parasites. Le regard de Sebastian était devenu indéchiffrable.

- Je ne pense pas que parler à Lau soit pertinent, décida Ciel. Il ne s'est pas montré d'une grande utilité pour la recherche de Maylene. En fait, si elle ne nous avait pas attaqués, nous ne saurions même pas où elle était passée… Et je ne sais pas où est l'Undertaker, mais il n'était pas à sa boutique ni au cimetière la dernière fois.

Il alla se poster devant la fenêtre menant sur le jardin, pensif. Ce grand jardin aux beaux arbres dressés sur un gazon parfait. En fait, les plantes du manoir Phantomhive survivraient probablement bien plus longtemps sans Finny pour les massacrer. Ce n'était bien sûre pas une raison pour ne pas récupérer le jeune jardinier, d'autant plus que sa disparition semblait très improbable. Pourquoi s'était-il effacé ainsi, sans un mot, sans une explication ? Il n'avait pas de lunettes improbables retenant un monstre caché au fond de lui, tout de même ?

Ciel jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Sebastian. Avec lui, tout était possible.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'essentiel sur Finny que je devrais savoir ? demanda le jeune noble.

- Bien sûr, répondit Sebastian en souriant.

Ciel étouffa un soupir et ferma les yeux, prêt à entendre une longue et tortueuse histoire.

- Vas-y.

- Il n'aime pas le chocolat blanc.

Ciel rouvrit son œil pour adresser un regard noir à son majordome.

- Tu appelles ça une information essentielle ?

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des qualités du chocolat blanc.

- Tu es aussi utile que Lau. Et ce n'est pas un compliment, précisa le jeune noble. Bon, allons voir ce que Bard et Tanaka peuvent nous dire sur la disparition de Finny. Ils auront peut-être de meilleures réponses.

**ooo**

Bien sûr, Bard ne pouvait pas apporter une grande aide. Exilé au fond des cuisines, il ne s'était pas étonné de l'absence de Finny. Après tout, celui-ci aurait pu être dans les jardins en train de tailler les rosiers ou de poser du désherbant. Sa place, en général, n'était pas dans la cuisine. C'est quand Maylene était rentré que Bard s'était étonné de ne pas voir débouler le jeune jardinier. Selon toute logique, il aurait été ravi de retrouver la bonne, et il lui aurait sauté dans les bras. C'est à ce moment-là que le chef s'était rendu compte de son absence.

Tandis que Ciel l'interrogeait, Maylene passait son temps à s'excuser d'avoir cassé ses lunettes. Si le maître avait été au manoir, Finny serait probablement encore présent. Elle n'aidait guère le noble qui essayait de tirer une réponse cohérente de Bard.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Tanaka opéra soudain sa transformation. Chacun sursauta et se tourna vers lui, le voyant brutalement grandir et s'anoblir. Il retira un morceau de papier plié de sa poche et le présenta gravement à Ciel.

- Je crois, dit-il d'une voix rauque, que ceci a été laissé par Finny.

- _Ne me cherchez pas. J'ai compris que j'étais un danger pour vous, et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vous remercie de toute votre bonté_, lut le noble à voix haute.

- Selon toute probabilité, il a eu peur de sa force et a décidé qu'il devrait nous éviter, pour notre plus grand bien.

Bard et Maylene se tournèrent vers Tanaka dans le même mouvement, incrédules :

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ho, ho, ho, répondit sobrement Tanaka.

Laissant les domestiques maudire la trop courte présence du vrai Tanaka, Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard. Ce message de Finny ne présageait rien de bon. Qu'il craigne sa force était une chose, mais il n'avait jamais fait mine de vouloir partir. Quelqu'un avait dû l'influencer, ce qui signifiait qu'une personne avait réussi à pénétrer dans le manoir sans être vue. Ils n'avaient que quelques maigres indices pour le retrouver, et risquaient de le rejoindre trop tard.

En somme, cette journée aussi promettait d'être riche en ennuis divers.

**ooo**

- C'est sûrement les scientifiques qui perpétraient leurs opérations sur lui qui l'ont retrouvé, trancha Ciel. Sebastian, cherche dans tous les hôpitaux et centres médicaux alentours si l'un d'entre eux a vu son groupe de médecins renforcé dernièrement.

- Yes, my Lord, sourit Sebastian.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, vif et silencieux comme une ombre, quand Lau entra. Les deux, maître et majordome, le dévisagèrent avec la même stupéfaction. Lau rompit le silence, un vague sourire aux lèvres :

- Vous envoyez votre merveilleux majordome remplir une autre mission improbable ?

Ciel répondit par une question, se sentant assez agacé de savoir que n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans son manoir n'importe quand, aussi bien alliés qu'ennemis.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Lau porta un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air vaguement songeur, ses yeux toujours fermés.

- Vous ne cherchiez pas un de vos domestiques ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai trouvé.

Ciel se laissa retomber sur son siège avec un soupir exaspéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian, qui s'inclina et s'esquiva pour aller remplir sa mission. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Lau et expliqua, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible :

- Oui, elle est dans ma maison, je viens de la ramener.

- Elle ? Tiens, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un homme… enfin, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi…

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Un doute subit venait de le saisir.

- Vous avez trouvé qui, au juste ?

- Votre jardinière, Finny, répondit paisiblement Lau.

**ooo**

Ciel, Sebastian et Lau épiaient le bâtiment que ce dernier avait indiqué. Selon lui, Finny était entré à l'intérieur, accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux couleur argent. Il l'avait aperçu tout à fait par hasard, accompagnant Ranmao à l'hôpital pour une vilaine blessure qu'elle avait reçu durant un combat. Se souvenant alors des consignes de Ciel, il était venu le retrouver pour lui signaler qu'il avait repéré son serviteur. Désormais, les trois surveillaient attentivement le lieu, hésitant quant à la démarche à suivre. Lau, l'air ennuyé, bâillait de temps à autre. Il n'était pas d'une grande utilité aux deux autres, dont c'était le rôle de trouver une manière de rejoindre Finny.

- Nous pourrions tenter de jour cartes sur table, proposa Ciel. On entre, et on demande sincèrement où est Finny.

Il jeta un regard à Sebastian, qui sourit en réponse.

- Vous êtes le roi, bochan. Ne demandez pas à vos pièces quel jeu elles veulent accomplir.

- Ah, je comprends désormais, murmura Lau d'une voix mystérieuse.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui, surpris et méfiants. Qu'avait-il compris, au juste ? Comment retrouver Finny, peut-être ? Ou la relation qui liait Ciel et Sebastian ? Le plus probable était qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout, et par prudence, les deux autres ne répondirent rien. Lau continua avec le petit sourire satisfait de celui qui vient de résoudre une énigme compliquée :

- Vous êtes le fils illégitime de la reine.

- Vous avez lu ça où, Lau ? s'écria Ciel.

- Ca expliquerait pourquoi on vous appelle toujours « roi », expliqua patiemment Lau. L'autre possibilité, c'est que la reine est votre maîtresse, mais vous semblez un peu jeune…

Ciel rétorqua d'un ton froid, encore plus glacé que l'air de l'hiver :

- Bien sûr que la reine est ma maîtresse. Je lui obéirais toujours, et mon âge n'est pas une barrière. Je croyais que vous auriez compris cela, vous au moins !

Sa main vint naturellement toucher sa bague bleue, bijoux de Phantomhive. Lau se mit à rire tout bas, très discrètement. Sebastian posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son maître.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Lau voulait dire…

Ciel fronça les sourcils et leva son visage vers celui de son majordome. Le démon souriait. Le jeune noble, après quelques instants, comprit. Rougissant, il se détourna brusquement.

- Je vois, grommela-t-il.

La neige commença à tomber en larges flocons épais. Lau, sans Ranmao pour prendre soin de lui, se retrouva bientôt avec une couche blanche sur ses cheveux sombres. Sebastian s'empressa de sortir un manteau et de le placer au-dessus de la tête de Ciel.

- Bon, soupira ce dernier, allons voir s'ils osent nous mentir.

**ooo**

Ils n'avaient pas menti. C'était encore pire.

Un médecin en longue blouse blanche les avait poliment salués et emmenés dans une petite salle d'attente. En tant que membre de la noblesse, Ciel s'était vu accueillir avec beaucoup d'égards. Un plateau de chocolats divers fut posé devant lui, et il en croqua quelques-uns uns sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Sebastian. Lau, comme à son habitude, s'incrustait et profitait aussi des sucreries. Le médecin fit ensuite entrer Finny, tremblant, les yeux cernés. Le plus surprenant fut son visage.

Finny semblait enragé.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il brutalement. Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir, maître !

Surpris d'une telle brusquerie, Ciel répliqua calmement :

- Je venais te voir pour parler en face-à-face avec toi. Un message laissé à Tanaka est bien peu de choses. Tu as décidé de quitter le manoir Phantomhive ?

Finny ferma les yeux et secoua violemment la tête, ses yeux noyés de larmes.

- Je ne voulais pas vous voir ! Ils m'ont dit de vous parler, mais je ne veux pas vous voir.

- Après tout ce que je t'aie apporté, un foyer où dormir, du soutien ? riposta durement Ciel.

- Je fais ça pour vous, vous savez. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, de toute façon. Vous avez Sebastian, Tanaka, Maylene, Bard… C'est largement suffisant. Et je ne fais que casser des choses. Je cause que des problèmes. Je ne veux pas aggraver la situation. Vous avez été bon pour moi, jeune maître.

Finny fixa Ciel, des sanglots brisant sa voix, et supplia :

- Laissez-moi partir.

Ciel le regarda, stupéfait. Puis il hocha lentement la tête. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'allait tout de même pas garder le jardinier contre son gré.

- Assis-toi et réfléchit, proposa le jeune noble. Et goûte un de ces délicieux chocolats.

Finny obtempéra. Il s'installa sur un siège à côté de Lau et prit un chocolat blanc comme neige qu'il avala en une seule bouchée.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ?

Le jardinier déglutit péniblement et répondit d'un air sérieux et grave :

- Oui. Si vous le permettez, je demande à démissionner.

- Alors tu es libre. Au revoir, Finny.

**ooo**

- Quelle idée avez-vous en tête, Ciel Phantomhive ?

- Ne l'ai-je pas dit ? Ici se termine l'histoire de Finny au manoir des Phantomhive.

- Vous savez ce qu'il va arriver à cette fille ?

Ciel pinça son nez entre deux doigts fins, respirant profondément. Lau ne faisait pas exprès d'être complètement stupide et à côté de la plaque. Il devait s'en convaincre, sinon il finirait par exploser au visage du chinois.

- Quelle fille ?

- Ben, Finny, répondit Lau, tout étonné.

Sebastian sourit discrètement. Ciel se demanda si Lau et son majordome tenaient des paris sur celui qui le ferait craquer en premier et s'amusaient ensuite à user ses nerfs jusqu'à la corde. Il faisait froid, il était épuisé, et il était obligé d'expliquer la sexualité de Finny. Au moins un de ces trois éléments était celui de trop.

- Finny est un homme.

- Vous m'aviez dit le contraire.

- Partez, Lau, d'accord ? On en reparlera. Rien de personnel. S'il vous plait.

Lau hocha la tête et salua le maître de la maison Phantomhive avant de partir. Ciel et Sebastian restèrent seuls, debout devant le large manoir abritant toute leur vie, regardant la neige recouvrir le paysage. La silhouette colorée de Lau se perdit bientôt dans ce paysage terni de gris, de brun et de noir.

- Sebastian ?

- Bochan ?

- Tu as vu ? Il a mangé du chocolat blanc.

Sebastian sourit, ombre noire dans ce paysage immaculé. Sur un des arbres nus de la maison Phantomhive, un corbeau perché sur une branche les surveillait de son œil sombre. Ciel leva la main et vint frôler son œil bandé du bout des doigts.

- Je veux retrouver Finny. Le _vrai_ Finny.

Le corbeau s'envola avec un cri rauque. Le diable de majordome s'inclina profondément, des flocons constellant de blanc son habit noir. Une esquisse de sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

- Yes, my Lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel se plaqua soudain contre le mur et retint son souffle tandis qu'un médecin traversait le couloir adjacent. Ses pas s'éloignèrent et se perdirent enfin dans le silence. Ciel et Sebastian étaient entrés assez facilement, somme toute, dans l'hôpital mal gardé. Sebastian avait soigneusement retourné les fiches à l'entrée, jusqu'à découvrir dans quelle chambre était Finny. Tentative d'humour noir ou coïncidence, sa chambre était numérotée 666. Etant donné que le bâtiment n'avait que trois étages, ils le cherchaient en vain depuis désormais une heure.

Ils en avaient finalement déduit que sa chambre était une chambre cachée, éloignée du grand public. Après avoir exploré les caves sans grand succès, ils s'étaient décidés pour les réserves de médicaments, à l'étage supérieur.

D'autres pas retentirent, en petites notes claires et impatientes. Ciel se dissimula avec Sebastian, en maudissant les guérisseurs insomniaques. Qu'ils croisent une personne surveillant l'hôpital ou apportant des médicaments à un patient en manque de sommeil semblait évident. Mais cet hôpital était bien actif pour une heure du matin.

Un éclat de rouge brilla au milieu du blanc immaculé de l'hôpital. Ciel eut l'impression de revivre une scène vue cent fois.

- Grell ?

- Enfin ! La prochaine fois, je demanderais un plan à William. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, cet hôpital.

Grell repéra Sebastian et il enchaîna aussitôt, roulant des épaules et des hanches :

- Cependant, ce labyrinthe n'est en rien comparable à tes yeux, qui égarent mon cœur.

Le majordome et son maître échangèrent un regard tendu. Ils étaient tous les deux douloureusement conscients de l'implication de la présence du shinigami.

- Ma vie est en danger, je suppose, énonça calmement Ciel.

Grell ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Poings sur les hanches, il s'adressait à Sebastian d'un ton accusateur :

- Et tu ne me félicites même pas pour la poésie de ma remarque ? Ingrat, va. Je ne te parlerais plus.

- Quelle menace ! railla le sombre majordome.

Grell reprit aussitôt le sourire, ravi que son démon favori lui ait adressé la parole.

- Ah, mon bel indifférent se fait désirer… Quel taquin tu fais, Sebas-chan !

Ciel reprit la conversation en main. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son majordome pour résister à la tentation de provoquer le shinigami. Et ce n'était certainement l'assassin de Madame Red qui prendrait en compte le jeune Phantomhive. Ciel semblait être transparent à ses yeux.

- Grell, aurais-tu vu une porte portant le chiffre 666 ?

Grell posa un doigt ganté sur ses lèvres et fit la moue en répondant pensivement :

- Je ne sais plus…

Il sourit malicieusement et ajouta, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Sebastian :

- Il paraît que le froid altère la mémoire. Si quelqu'un venait me réchauffer…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés à côté de la cheminée principale de l'hôpital, dont le large foyer gardait le bâtiment entier dans une chaleur agréable. Sebastian avait plaqué Grell contre la pierre brûlante et attendait patiemment. Ciel, au contraire, commençait à s'agiter. Être obligés de perdre du temps à cause du shinigami futile l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, marmonna Grell.

Il sortit vivement ses ciseaux rouges et entreprit de couper la manche du majordome. Sebastian, prit au dépourvu, ne recula pas immédiatement. Lorsqu'il retira son poing, ce fut pour découvrir que le shinigami avait découpé les lettres « I love you » dans son vêtement noir. Grell resta appuyé contre la pierre, provocateur et amusé. Ses petits ciseaux cliquetaient, menaçants. Sebastian observa sa manche, puis scruta le coupable, des flammes au fond du regard.

- Non pas que ce soit désagréable, ce grand feu et mon Sebas-chan à mes côtés… Mais je ne peux me permettre d'être une femme soumise.

- Ta mémoire t'est revenue ? intervint Ciel. Sinon, le feu est toujours une solution.

- Ah, j'avais oublié le morveux.

Grell s'étira longuement, se frottant un peu contre la cheminée.

- Quelle salle, déjà ?

- 666, soupira Ciel.

- Ah oui, je vois. Elle est située au deuxième étage. Tu veux que je t'accompagne, Sebas-chan ?

- Parce notre avis entre en ligne de compte ? ironisa le jeune Phantomhive en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Pas le tien, morveux, répliqua Grell d'une voix méprisante.

Sebastian fut très économe de ses gestes. Il poussa simplement Grell devant le feu et appuya un tant soi peu. Pris par surprise, le shinigami dut se retenir à deux mains, une de chaque côté de la large cheminée, pour ne pas chuter dans l'âtre brûlant. Dangereusement penché en arrière à cause du bras du démon, Grell sentait contre ses mollets le petit grillage placé devant le feu. Ses jambes commençaient à avoir très, très chaud. Un peu plus que nécessaire, à vrai dire.

- Tu es prié de traiter mon maître avec respect, annonça calmement le majordome.

Il ajouta, un large sourire aux lèvres :

- S'il te plait.

Grell soupira. Bien que le feu partage son amour de la couleur rouge, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le rejoindre dans la cheminée. De plus, vu qu'il utilisait ses mains pour se retenir, il pourrait difficilement dégainer ses armes. Tout au mieux, il pouvait essayer d'entraîner le démon dans sa chute, mais si les deux se brûlaient, Grell serait en bien plus mauvaise posture que le majordome.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il allait se laisser faire.

- Je ne cède pas au chantage. Il va falloir revoir notre cohésion de couple, Sebas-chan.

Un geste agacé de la tête fit danser ses cheveux écarlates. Le démon recula, vaguement dégoûté, recula, laissant le shinigami reprendre son équilibre.

Grell lui jeta un sourire séducteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole. Il ne put toutefois pas continuer, car il se rendit soudain compte que son beau et long manteau rouge, volé à Madame Red, avait un sérieux problème.

Grell était en feu.

**ooo**

Ciel et Sebastian furent rejoints par le shinigami après qu'ils aient trouvé la porte. Ce dernier sentait encore la fumée, et il s'était sensiblement calmé. La raison pour laquelle le majordome et son maître ne l'avaient pas trouvé auparavant était simple : une chambre, numérotée 216, était vide. Elle n'était qu'une fausse pièce, qui ne servait en réalité qu'à desservir la salle 666, et deux autres portes non numérotées. Ciel fit signe à son serviteur d'ouvrir la lourde porte de métal.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite arène ronde, aux hauts murs qui débouchaient à l'étage supérieur. Là, quelques maigres gradins étaient installés. Au centre de l'arène, en pleine discussion, se tenaient Finny et une jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent.

- Angela ? s'étonna Ciel.

Elle tourna vers eux de grands yeux mauves. Puis, d'un bond souple et léger, elle rejoignit les gradins. Dos à eux, elle parla d'une voix très tendre :

- Ciel, tu es souillé. La souillure doit être éliminée.

Elle se retourna, durcissant sensiblement son ton :

- Finny, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Le jardinier les scruta. Ses yeux vitreux ne semblaient rien voir. Une aura sombre le cernait, filaments mauves et noirs.

- La souillure, répéta-t-il laborieusement. Il faut détruire… les impurs.

Sebastian se plaça d'instinct devant Ciel. Grell soupira et entreprit de se couper les ongles avec ses ciseaux de la mort. Voilà qui promettait d'être long, et Sebas-chan ne voudrait pas discuter pendant qu'il combattait.

- Il ne faut pas le blesser, ordonna le jeune noble. C'est elle, la responsable.

Angela, en hauteur, leur adressa un doux sourire.

- Fais ton devoir, Finny, murmura-t-elle.

Il hésitait visiblement. Titubant, il s'approcha maladroitement de Sebastian.

- Je ne veux pas blesser, mais… (il buta longuement et finit par reprendre) il faut détruire la souillure, sinon le monde deviendra impur. Le monde ne doit pas être impur. La h-haine est impure.

- L'humain est complexe, et par conséquent il est impur, Finny, répliqua Ciel. Il n'existe ni blanc ni noir, ni beauté ni laideur. Il n'existe que nos émotions et nos buts, qui nous poussent à traverser la vie. Ma haine est une émotion. Je ne laisserais personne ne me la prendre.

Il éleva le ton pour ordonner :

- Détruis-la, Sebastian !

- Yes, my Lord.

Cependant, le diable de majordome avait un sérieux problème. Finny, yeux exorbités, son aura noire de plus en plus étendue, commençait à approcher. Sebastian ne pouvait le mettre hors-jeu sans le blesser et se concentrer sur Angela en même temps. Il glissa un coup d'œil à Grell, qui était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il souriait, tandis que ses petits ciseaux cliquetaient dans ses mains. Sa petite moue en disait long. _Tu vas être obligé de réclamer mon aide, démon._

Sebastian sourit, très légèrement.

Il bondit dans les airs, vif comme la foudre. Son bras encercla Finny. Malgré sa force surhumaine, pris par surprise, le jardinier fut emporté. Sebastian traversa les airs, le jeune homme fermement maintenu, et atterrit parmi les gradins. Là, il lâcha la victime d'Angela qui atterrit en roulé-boulé. La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air tendre.

- Voilà l'être souillé servant les desseins de l'âme torturée.

Grell, au sol, tombait en pâmoison.

Sebastian s'élança. Des couteaux de cuisine jaillirent dans sa main tandis qu'il approchait d'Angela. Elle lui échappa d'un geste gracile, tandis que de larges ailes blanches s'échappaient de son dos. Elle alla se poser, légère comme un souffle, de l'autre côté des gradins.

- Ciel Phantomhive, n'as-tu donc d'autres recours pour soulager le meurtre de tes parents que t'allier à un démon ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Tout en évitant les attaques répétées mais maladroites de Finny, Sebastian commença à contourner les gradins, avec prudence.

- Oui, annonça Ciel. Seul Sebastian peut m'aider.

Le démon se précipita à l'attaque sur ces mots. Angela, avec tranquillité, se laissa glisser de la rambarde des gradins. Elle glissa jusqu'au sol, face à Ciel. Sebastian voulut l'empêcher d'approcher de son maître, mais, concentré sur Angela, il n'avait pas suivi les mouvements de Finny. Celui-ci plongea en avant et le ceintura solidement. Le diable de majordome pouvait se dégager. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un humain. Mais pouvait-il se dégager à temps ?

- N'as-tu jamais songé que tes parents n'auraient pas voulu de cette haine que tu brandis en leur nom ? susurra Angela.

- Je n'agis pas pour eux, répliqua froidement le jeune Phantomhive.

Sebastian repoussa brutalement Finny et plongea pour atterrir entre son maître et la jeune femme. Elle pencha la tête de côté et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Voici la forme que ta violence a prise. Pourquoi ce sang et ces larmes, alors, pourquoi vendre ton âme si ce n'est pour ceux que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

Ciel ne la regardait pas quand il répondit. Les yeux levés vers les gradins, c'est le regard posé sur un Finny écumant qu'il murmura :

- C'est bien pour celui que j'aime le plus au monde que j'agis. C'est pour moi-même.

Si le roi de l'échiquier préférait une de ses pièces à sa propre survie, où irait le jeu ? Le roi peut être juste, bon, généreux. S'il n'est pas égoïste, amouraché de sa propre existence, alors il est faible. 

La faiblesse, dans les jeux, est punie par l'échec. L'échec et mat.

Être le roi, c'est accepter de tout donner pour son peuple. C'est accepter de sacrifier sa bonté sur l'autel de l'existence. C'est accepter de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, pour que les autres puissent marcher dans la lumière.

Voilà pourquoi Ciel obéissait toujours à la reine. Tant qu'il existait une hiérarchie, tant que quelqu'un était situé au-dessus de lui, tant que quelqu'un lui donnait des ordres il n'était pas celui qui foulait la terre la plus basse. Il n'était pas celui sur qui tout reposait. Tant qu'il obéissait encore, il n'était pas seul au sommet de son trône, le seul qu'il devait protéger, le seul qu'il avait le droit d'aimer.

Le visage heureux de Lizzie lui revint en mémoire. Mais quelle force avait son affection, face à toute la rage qui brassait son cœur ?

- Ah, soupira Angela, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. En tant que souillé, tu te repais de ta crasse. Tes propres ténèbres t'aveuglent et te font croire que ta colère est nécessaire. Je dois te purifier.

Soudain, elle se mit lentement à muter. Dans un tourbillon de plumes blanches, aussi immaculées que celles de Sebastian étaient sombres, elle changea. Un instant, elle était la jeune femme maîtresse de Pluton. Puis elle devint Ash, chien fidèle de la reine au même titre que Ciel. Il adressa un sourire aux trois autres ébahis. Sebastian avait simplement haussé un sourcil de surprise, mais Grell et Ciel étaient, eux, pantois de stupeur.

- N'est-ce pas cocasse, les pièces de l'échiquier que l'on apprend à découvrir ?

Il s'amusa un moment de l'étonnement des trois autres, mais sans attaquer. Le regard de Sebastian se durcit. Le démon l'agressa, et ils échangèrent quelques parades sans parvenir à se blesser. L'arme d'Ash lui permettait de parer la plupart des assauts du majordome, et il était assez vif pour présenter un adversaire redoutable.

Grell, pendant ce temps, bien qu'il ne se dérangeât point pour participer à la lutte, encourageait Sebastian en sifflant et en applaudissant. Ciel, sonné par le brutal changement de physique d'Angela, s'était reculé de quelques pas. Il laissa son majordome se démener, tandis que Finny, toujours manipulé par l'aura noire, titubait dans les gradins, inutile.

Ash repoussa un assaut de Sebastian et regagna d'un bond les gradins. Le démon hésita un instant avant de le suivre, puis grimpa vivement jusqu'au sommet. Cette-fois, cependant, il gardait un œil sur Finny, qui pouvait redevenir une menace.

- Je suis Ash et je suis Angela. Je suis deux amours et un corps. Cela ne te rappelle rien, Ciel ?

Le maître de la maison Phantomhive ne s'attendait pas à être pris à partie. Il releva la tête vers le sommet de l'arène de métal. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répondre : Grell le prit de vitesse.

- Tu veux parler de moi et Sebas-chan ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Le diable de majordome posa une main élégante en visière sur son front et ferma un instant les yeux. Il corrigea le shinigami d'une voix ennuyée :

- Nous ne sommes pas dans le même corps.

- Ca peut s'arranger.

Ash eut un petit rire amusé, tandis que Sebastian essayait de réfréner une chair de poule grandissante. Ciel, lui, ne voyait ni le shinigami vêtu d'écarlate ni les gradins d'acier. Il ne voyait que le feu.

**ooo**

Des cris. Tellement de cris.

_Des larmes, de lourds sanglots brisant le silence._

_Du sang, ce sang aux effluves écœurantes._

_Et leur sourire, ce même sourire déchiré entre deux visages._

_Et des flammes, des flammes, des flammes…_

**ooo**

Ciel, larmes aux yeux, enragé, enfin face à l'objet de sa vengeance, s'apprêtait à donner un ordre irrévocable. Sebastian était prêt. Mais Ash le coupa net dans son élan avec une poignée de mots destructeurs :

- Ciel, par ordre de la reine, empêche ton majordome de faire un pas de plus !

Tant que tu obéis, tant que tu n'es pas seul au sommet de ton trône, tu peux encore vivre. Tu peux encore être. Tu peux manipuler les pions, sachant que tu n'es pas le seul responsable de tes actes. Tu peux repousser ta terrible culpabilité. Tu peux accepter ton égoïsme.

_Que faire si ton maître te trahis ?_

**ooo**

**J'accuse FoxyGirl dans la fanfic avec Grell. Ma tension a été complètement brisée lorsque je lui lisais mon texte : alors que je demandais « cela ne te rappelle rien, Ciel ? » elle a répondu « Tu parles de Grell et Sebastian ! »**

**Mais bon, elle m'a bien fait rire, donc vous avez subi la même réplique.**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai mis un temps fou à poster ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas très clair, et je l'ai réécris jusqu'à ce qu'il soit compréhensible (enfin, j'espère)**

**Toujours un grand merci à FoxyGirl pour prendre le temps de relire toutes mes bêtises.**

**ooo**

Ash sourit, le plus tendrement du monde. Ciel, figé dans son élan, n'arrivait pas à articuler les mots qui le délivreraient. Sebastian, immobile, attendait un ordre qui ne venait pas. Grell, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, observait la scène sans comprendre. Des plumes blanches enveloppèrent un instant Ash, qui redevint Angela, paisible et souriante. Elle se tourna vers Finny, qui arpentait les gradins de métal vide, écumant, seul. Elle secoua tristement la tête et claqua des doigts. Le jardinier s'effondra aussitôt, évanoui.

- Tu étais trop faible pour combattre les impurs.

Elle fit une petite révérence railleuse en direction de Sebastian, puis s'élança souplement dans les airs. Chaque battement d'ailes l'éloignait un peu plus du trio resté au sol. Ciel, frissonnant, ne parvenait pas à se décider.

Alors, petit roi, seras-tu un pion traître ? Mais si la reine était une meurtrière, alors pour qui t'es-tu terni l'âme ? Si elle était une criminelle, alors est-ce au nom d'une coupable que tu as pourchassé et tué ? Et si tu ne lui obéis plus, qui tiendra le chien en laisse ? Sens le poids des morts, des blessés, des larmes et des cris. Ils pèsent sur tes épaules. Tu as toujours été seul sur ton trône, entièrement seul.

_En tant que roi, tu es responsable, coupable, égoïste. Peux-tu l'accepter ?_

_Ou préfères-tu l'échec et mat ?_

Angela atteignit la verrière qui la séparait de la liberté. Elle la brisa aisément, et s'envola dans le ciel glacé, des éclats de verre scintillant parmi les étoiles. Elle, il, cette créature aux ailes blanches, ne pouvait que mentir, décida Ciel. La reine n'aurait jamais abattu ses loyaux serviteurs. Ash était un traître.

- Rattrape-le, Sebastian !

- Et moi qui pensait que je pourrais renter et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, soupira Grell.

Le diable de majordome plongea en avant et empoigna son maître. Tout en le tenant fermement, il bondit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Grell, ennuyé, suivit plus calmement. Debout sur le verre brillant, il suivit du regard la silhouette noire qui poursuivait l'ombre blanche. Après un moment, il lâcha un léger soupir, haussa les épaules, et suivit lui aussi cette chasse nocturne marquée du sceau du givre.

Les ruelles sinueuses s'entortillaient sous l'œil froid de la lune. Seuls le bruissement des pas et le halètement des chasseurs brisaient le silence. Les toits rouges et noirs étaient saupoudrés de neige, qui cherchait vainement à effacer le paysage. Angela, traversant les nuages et le fin brouillard, quitta rapidement les rues pavées et atteignit les abords de la ville. Sebastian suivait toujours, vif et sûr, Ciel pressé contre lui. Elle parcourut un moment la campagne glacée, recouverte d'un voile blanc qui masquait les souillures. Quand finalement elle ralentit et s'arrêta, ils étaient loin de la ville et de ses détours. Des collines immaculées s'étendaient à perte de vue. Angela, dame blanche aux grandes ailes claires, semblait maîtresse de ce royaume couleur cendre.

- La souillure rechigne à se laisser détruire.

- Un chien n'abandonne jamais une proie, répondit calmement Ciel.

Il se laissa doucement poser au sol par Sebastian. La neige épaisse lui parvenait jusqu'aux genoux. Ils se firent face, le démon, l'ange et l'enfant. Trois êtres perdus dans une immensité.

- Ah, vous voilà ! J'ai failli vous perdre de vue. Heureusement, que Sebas-chan porte du noir. C'est tellement prévoyant de sa part. Hein, chéri ?

Grell, essoufflé, était enfin parvenu à les rattraper. Tache de sang dans ce décor épuré de couleurs, il ressortait crûment. Sans se retourner, le diable de majordome répondit placidement au shinigami :

- Je suis de service.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que si tu n'étais pas de service, tu te laisserais… tenter ? Oh, le coquin ! s'extasia Grell. Donner de l'espoir à une jeune fille, c'est vraiment indécent.

Ciel se retourna vivement, lâchant un instant du regard l'objet de sa vengeance. Une colère sourde grondait en lui. Des voix lui susurraient des conseils lâches ou stupides, des murmures doux ou angoissants. Il n'était certes pas dans un état réceptif aux délires intérieurs du meurtrier de Madame Red.

- Sans faux de la mort, combien de temps faudra-t-il à Sebastian pour te réduire au silence ? William viendra-t-il te chercher ici ? Je te laisse réfléchir à ces deux questions. Muet. Comme une tombe.

Le shinigami tira la langue au plus jeune maître de la maison Phantomhive lorsque celui-ci se tourna de nouveau face à Angela. Durant leur courte dispute, elle s'était métamorphosée souplement. Désormais, c'était Ash et son air arrogant qui leur faisait face.

- Irais-tu contre les ordres de la reine ? s'enquit-il avec un air railleur.

- Irais-je contre les meurtriers de mes parents ? Bien sûr.

Il leva une main pâle et ôta son bandeau. Puis il posa ses doigts sur sa paupière fermée. Le contrat se mit à luire faiblement, inscrit sur sa prunelle.

- Sebastian ?

- Je suis toujours là, bochan.

Mais quand cette scène se terminera, je ne serais plus heureux de te savoir à mes côtés. Nous serons ensemble jusqu'au dernier instant, bien sûr.

_Ce dernier instant me coûtera mon âme._

- Venge mes parents.

Une ombre de sourire joua sur les lèvres du démon.

- Yes, my Lord.

Grell, réduit au silence par l'intervention de Ciel, eut une moue amusée en voyant le majordome s'incliner. Il alla se poster aux côtés du jeune noble, poings sur les hanches, pour admirer le combat. Sebastian, tissé de ténèbres et d'ailes noires, se tenait face à Ash, être de pureté et de plumes blanches. Blanc et noir. Les deux seules couleurs admises sur l'échiquier.

- La corneille contre la colombe, s'amusa Ash.

- Non. C'est l'ange contre l'enfant, corrigea calmement Sebastian.

Ils s'entredéchirèrent.

**ooo**

Plus tard, Grell devait raconter le combat en ces termes : _Ils se sont jetés l'un contre l'autre, et c'était plus un combat de volonté que de corps. Les lumières qui les entouraient se mêlaient et se confondaient tant qu'on ne pouvait les discerner. Je me souviens du cri d'un corbeau, perché sur une branche. Il regardait la scène sans peur, de ses yeux sombres. L'ange qu'affrontait Sebastian ne cessait de changer, devenait femme, puis homme, puis femme de nouveau. Son épée et sa magie s'alliaient contre le beau démon, qui ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain._

_Puis Ciel est intervenu. Il s'est avancé parmi les combattants et soudain, avant que Sebastian puisse réagir, il était entre le majordome et sa cible, bras écartés._

_- Je t'interdis de trahir la reine, murmura-t-il de sa voix frêle._

_Je vis alors l'ange, devenu homme, armer un coup mortel. Je me précipitais avec un cri d'avertissement en direction de mon tendre démon. Tout se déroula alors très vite, ou peut-être très lentement._

_J'étais en pleine bond pour arrêter l'ange. Sebastian me saisit par le revers de mon manteau et dévia mon saut, m'envoyant rouler sur son maître. Empêtré dans l'enfant, je tombais au sol, sur lui. Nous redressâmes la tête en même temps, pour voir Sebastian, sa main fermée autour de l'épée de l'ange, poisseuse de sang. Le mot « non » se forma sur les lèvres de Ciel. En voulant me redresser, je le heurtais si fort que ses paroles moururent dans un souffle._

_Puis Sebastian porta le coup de grâce._

Ciel, lui, résuma la bataille courte mais intense en quelques mots :

_J'ai joué. J'ai triché._

_J'ai gagné._

**ooo**

Ash et Angela furent arrachés l'un à l'autre. Enveloppés de lumière, ils furent projetés dans le paysage environnant. Sebastian retomba souplement au sol. Ne restait du combat que quelques plumes souillées de sang. Debout, petit et pâle, Ciel frissonnait. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne semblaient rien voir. Grell s'avança en se déhanchant jusqu'aux plumes d'ange. Il en saisit quelques unes, qu'il attacha avec les crânes de sa ceinture.

- Du blanc marqué de rouge sang, n'est-ce pas glamour ? remarqua-t-il, ravi.

Sebastian rejoignit son maître. Sans un mot, il ôta son manteau et le glissa sur les épaules de celui-ci. Ciel se laissa faire, silencieux. Il semblait bien fragile, jeune et esseulé, piégé parmi des créatures fantastiques et violentes. Le majordome voulut poser une main tendre sur son épaule. Ciel se raidit aussitôt, mais sans chercher à se dégager.

- Vous allez vous battre, j'imagine, souffla-t-il.

Grell eut l'air surpris. Sebastian, lui, garda les yeux rivés sur son maître.

- Pourquoi me battre contre mon Sebas-chan ? s'étonna ouvertement le shinigami.

- Pour mon âme, répondit Ciel.

Grell eut un pouffement de mépris.

- Ton âme t'appartiens encore, morveux. Cette nuit blanche n'aura servi à rien. Encore que, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en se mordillant le pouce, une nuit sans dormir avec Sebas-chan, voilà ce dont beaucoup doivent rêver…

Ciel se dégagea aussitôt de l'étreinte du démon, sans douceur. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas dans la neige. L'air glacé lui déchirait les poumons. La lumière de l'aube faisait briller la neige. Le monde entier était trop beau, trop vif, trop vrai. Il l'empoignait et lui coupait la respiration. Ce n'était pas un échiquier mais bien la vie, la dure, la réelle. Alors que l'aurore chassait les ténèbres et le combat des êtres des ombres, la réalité revenait, crue. En tant que fils du crépuscule, Ciel se sentit soudain très seul. Seul au sommet de son trône. Seul à assumer ses actes.

Seul.

Son âme lui tiendrait chaud dans ce décor glacée, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde. Elle aussi.

- Il faut trouver le corps et l'enterrer, décida le jeune Phantomhive. Ash était tout de même un suivant de la reine.

- Manipuler de la chair froide… commenta Grell en fronçant le nez. Très peu pour moi. J'aime les êtres plus…

Son regard équivoque s'égara sur Sebastian.

- … énergiques, termina-t-il. Mais il ne sera pas dit que je suis une épouse castratrice. Je te laisse à ton œuvre de croque-mort, chéri. Insérer des corps pour ton maître … Amuse-toi, Sebas-chan !

Grell envoya un baiser au démon de ses rêves, puis salua Ciel d'un « à ta prochaine mort, morveux ! » Il s'échappa ensuite en quelques bonds habiles, silhouettes rouge vif découpée sur l'horizon.

- « Epouse castratrice » ? répéta Ciel lentement. Vous êtes mariés, maintenant ?

Sebastian regarda son maître, le visage indéchiffrable. Ciel ne pouvait savoir s'il s'amusait des batifolages du shinigami, s'irritait de cette remarque, ou encore s'il était entièrement indifférent à tout ce qui se produisait.

- Grell est un imbécile, bochan, répondit le majordome.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire.

Ils restèrent côtes à côtes, le regard posé sur un assassin vêtu de rouge qui mêlait amour et sang.

**ooo**

Ils retrouvèrent Ash, dormant sur la neige, pâle et apaisé. Ils prirent le corps et le ramenèrent à l'Undertaker. Debout, dans le cimetière, ils regardèrent le croque-mort attaquer la terre glacée à coup de pelles. Ils étaient entièrement seuls. Des cernes soulignaient le visage épuisé de Ciel. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que le temps de récupérer Finny, évanoui dans l'arène de métal. Ils l'avaient confié au bon soin de Lau et Ranmao, qui avaient à peine protesté de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient réveillés. Ensuite, Ciel et son diable de majordome étaient venus réclamer les services de l'Undertaker, pour qu'il prépare le dernier envol d'Ash.

- Un combat entre chiens… commenta l'Undertaker, secoué d'un rire sans joie. Je n'ai jamais aimé la reine.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit Ciel.

- Visiblement, elle vous a envoyé vous battre pour son bon plaisir. Par ennui, peut-être. Son garde de la lumière contre celui de l'ombre… je n'ai jamais aimé l'humour anglais.

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un coup d'œil. Le seul humour que l'Undertaker appréciait était le sien. Le jeune maître de la maison Phantomhive répondit durement :

- Ne parle pas mal de la reine. Elle ne peut prévoir les aléas de ses pions.

Baissant la voix un tant soi peu, il ajouta :

- Pas plus que moi.

L'Undertaker continua à creuser le sol en silence. Quelques brassées de terres gelées jetées atterrirent en arc devant Ciel. Il les observa d'un air vague, la fatigue commençant à opprimer ses sens.

- La reine avait-elle un traître dans son rang ? reprit le fossoyeur de son timbre rieur. Ou était-ce un allié ? Pion désobéissant ou dévoué ?

Ni le majordome noir ni son maître ne répondirent.

- Vous savez, quelquefois, un chien gênant se fait piquer… sourit l'Undertaker.

Ciel sursauta et scruta l'Undertaker. Son visage masqué derrière ses longs cheveux d'argent, il était impénétrable. Seul le sourire jouant sur ses lèvres traduisaient un peu son humeur. Son long chapeau tordu atteignait presque le fond de la tombe qu'il venait de creuser laborieusement. Il tira le cercueil moucheté de blanc d'Ash et le glissa sous terre. Puis il reprit son œuvre. Cette-fois, la terre glacée venait recouvrir les restes du seul être pur. En voulant affronter les souillures du monde, il les rejoignait en enfer.

Ou peut-être que la terre, la glace et le granit noir l'emmèneraient au paradis ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'écris sur la tombe ? demanda l'Undertaker. J'ai décidé que les lettres seraient blanches, comme les cheveux du mort. Comme la neige.

- Comme la cendre, compléta Ciel. Ecris…

Il leva les yeux vers le toit du monde. Durant quelques instants, ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans cette infinité couleur mer et saphir.

- Ecris « cendre »

**ooo**

Ciel et Sebastian, côtes à côtes, foulaient lentement le cimetière. L'Undertaker était resté en arrière pour peaufiner les détails de la tombe. La neige crissait sous leurs pas. Par deux fois, Ciel avait glissé. A chaque fois, il avait repoussé Sebastian venu le soutenir. Il marchait seul, sans appui, tremblant de froid et d'épuisement. Sa peau était blanche, ses cernes noires et ses yeux bleus. Bleu, blanc, noir. Ciel, neige, ombre. Echiquier et roi.

- Pourquoi mon âme est-elle encore sauve ?

- Il vous reste une vengeance à accomplir, bochan.

Il vous reste à abattre la reine.

Il me reste l'acte que je ne pourrais pas accomplir.

- Bien sûr.

Soudain, Sebastian était devant lui, tête légèrement penchée de côté, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Ciel s'arrêta et leva son visage vers celui de son majordome, sombre, loyal, calme. Dangereux.

- Pourquoi s'être interposé entre Ash, Angela et moi ?

- Pour te donner une occasion de frapper, marmonna Ciel en haussant les épaules. Pour gagner. L'avantage des jeux, c'est que l'on peut tricher.

Sebastian se glissa derrière son maître et le souleva tandis qu'il protestait faiblement. Une fois l'enfant dans ses bras, il reprit doucement la parole. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardaient, mais, roulé contre la poitrine du démon, Ciel semblait être dans les bras d'un père.

- Maître, si ce n'avait été pour le coude de Grell, auriez-vous montré autant de force ?

Maître, êtes-vous encore capable d'accomplir votre vengeance ? Un chien peut-il mordre son dresseur ? La reine vous a dressé, et mis un collier au cou. Êtes-vous assez fort pour l'affronter ?

Allez-vous respecter le Contrat ?

Ciell haussa les épaules, en un petit mouvement convulsif. Sa voix, pourtant, était posée et dure lorsqu'il répliqua :

- J'ai dit que je me vengerais. Je n'ai pas besoin de bonheur. Ni des conseils de mes serviteurs.

**ooo**

Dans la neige, loin du tumulte des vivants, une femme marchait péniblement. Son sang piégé dans la glace lui déchirait le flanc, mais elle avançait néanmoins, avec une détermination farouche. Malgré ses tremblements, malgré sa souffrance, elle parvenait à sourire. Quelques mots, répétés comme un refrain macabre, l'empêchaient de sombrer :

- La souillure… sera… détruite…


	6. Chapter 6

**Je mets un temps fou à poster ces chapitres, je suis désolée. Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont la patience de continuer à me lire. J'espère que le suivant viendra plus vite. Il est déjà écrit, il suffit de le corriger et de le revoir, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.**

**Je vous avoue que ce chapitre est très « grellisé », et le suivant le sera aussi. Ensuite, je vais essayer de me détacher de mon shinigami préféré (pas sûr que j'y parviendrai !)**

**ooo**

Ciel avait terminé de rédiger sa lettre. Il se laissa retomber en arrière avec un soupir. Il devait la signer de son sceau avant de la confier à Sebastian, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de sceller ces mots. Il laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. L'hiver s'éternisait. Désormais, au lieu de neiger, les nuages lâchaient une pluie fine mêlée de brouillard. Février était un mois court, certes, mais mouillé.

Sa lettre à la reine était brève, polie, et pouvait se résumer en quelques mots. Il expliquait simplement qu'un traître s'était infiltré dans ses rangs, et que son chien fidèle l'avait abattu. Si la reine n'avait jamais participé à la mort de ses parents, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sinon…

_Vous savez, quelquefois, un chien gênant se fait piquer._

Ciel secoua lentement la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées. Le brouillard transformait le paysage en formes floues, l'effaçait doucement. S'il réussissait à perdre ses soucis dans cette immensité, ce serait parfait. Au pire, il pouvait toujours demander un gâteau au chocolat à Sebastian.

Avec un soupir, le jeune maître de la maison Phantomhive alla signer sa lettre.

**ooo**

Grell Suttclifff s'amusait. Le manoir était grand, les couloirs nombreux. Il ne désespérait pas de croiser Sebastian, quoiqu'il préférerait avoir le temps de visiter un peu les lieux avant que son démon préféré ne vienne le mettre à la porte. Si seulement il pouvait se jeter sur lui au lieu de le jeter dehors, alors le shinigami serait sans doute le plus heureux des dieux de la mort. Enfin, s'il avait aussi Will-chan sous la main pour le titiller de temps en temps. Et deux ou trois beaux hommes à son service. Et une maquilleuse. Et sa faux de la mort.

Il soupira et ouvrit de nouveau le livre des morts. Lequel des trois énergumènes de ce manoir devait-il faucher, déjà ? Ah oui. Le cuisinier et ancien soldat. Une histoire de poudre à canon portant une sorte de maladie. A l'idée de poudre à canon, le shinigami s'arrêta. Il devait y avoir un fusil dans ce manoir. Bien sûr, toute autre arme qu'une faux de la mort ne lui était que de peu d'utilité. Cependant, ses ciseaux commençaient sérieusement à le fatiguer. Ce n'était pas comme si ce type allait avoir besoin de son fusil.

Lorsque Grell eut déniché le fusil, caché dans un recoin de la cuisine (à côté du lance-flammes, qui était probablement une arme encore plus efficace) il le rangea sous son manteau. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit surpris par son âme sœur en train de s'abaisser à des vols. Voler n'était pas digne de lui. Déjà, la couleur rouge n'était pas impliquée.

S'étirant d'un air distrait, sincèrement surpris de ne pas avoir été arrêté par le diable de majordome, il déambula jusqu'à trouver la chambre du cuisinier. L'homme était allongé, visiblement fiévreux. A ses côtés, la bonne épongeait son front avec un linge humide. Elle sursauta à l'arrivée d'un étranger, puis le reconnut.

- Ah, vous êtes l'homme du cimetière, dit-elle.

L'homme, l'homme, n'était-ce pas évident pour tous que sa beauté ne pouvait être que féminine ? Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Grell lui fit signe de vider les lieux.

- Oui, oui, je suis médecin, laissez-moi l'examiner.

- Sebastian sait que vous êtes là ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle s'éclipsa avec une excuse. Voilà, c'était mieux. Un peu d'autorité n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et puis cette gourde vivait dans la même maison que Sebas-chan de son cœur : c'était une raison claire pour la mépriser.

Curieux, Grell vint examiner le malade. Bard était étendu sur son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton. Ses mèches blondes étaient salies de sueur, tandis qu'il gémissait faiblement, yeux fermés. Un lambeau de cigarette éteinte traînait encore dans sa bouche. La dernière cigarette du condamné à mort, songea Grell avec humour.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal foutu, commenta le shinigami. Pas une beauté non plus, bien sûr.

Il attendit. Est-ce que cet imbécile allait se décider à mourir, pour que le shinigami puisse prendre son âme ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix rauque de Bard faisait plaisir à entendre : il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Grell tira une chaise au chevet du malade et s'assit paisiblement dessus, patient.

- Question banale. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas en attendre plus de quelqu'un d'aussi commun.

Le shinigami mit ses deux mains derrière sa tête et considéra le futur mort d'un air curieux.

- A moi de poser quelques questions. Quelle est la couleur préférée de mon Sebas-chan ?

- Vous connaissez Sebastian ? s'étonna Bard, roulant sur le côté avec un râle pour regarder le shinigami.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon âme sœur. Alors, quelle est sa couleur préférée ? C'est important, tu ne te rends pas compte, la saint Valentin approche…

**ooo**

Maylene vint saluer son maître et le majordome dans le bureau de Ciel. Elle s'inclina poliment, constatant que le jeune maître avait encore réussi à convaincre Sebastian de lui apporter une pâtisserie. Il mangeait d'un air distrait, jouant avec sa cuillère, tandis que le majordome lui servait du thé. Maylene prit la parole, attristée de devoir annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle :

- Bard est gravement malade, depuis ce matin.

Ciel se redressa aussitôt en abandonnant son chocolat. Sebastian, attentif, commença à ranger l'assiette sur son plateau, sans lâcher la servante du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit le jeune Phantomhive.

Maylene expliqua tout : la fièvre, ses tremblements, la manière subite dont ça l'avait pris, dès le matin. Finny et elle avaient essayé de gérer la maisonnée en attendant qu'il se remette. Il répétait que ce n'était qu'un court malaise. Néanmoins, cela avait duré trois bonnes heures, et elle avait finalement décidé de les prévenir.

- Oh, et Finny est allé chercher un docteur.

- Un docteur ? s'étonna Ciel. Sans me consulter ?

- Oui, un docteur vêtu de rouge.

Le maître de la maison Phantomhive et son majordome échangèrent un regard. Puis il se précipitèrent dans les couloirs, accompagnés d'un mauvais pressentiment.

**ooo**

- Le noir, c'est un peu sinistre pour une carte de saint Valentin. J'aimerais pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose de rouge… C'est chaleureux, le rouge, non ?

Ciel et Sebastian firent irruption dans la chambre. Grell sursauta mais Bard, épuisé, remua à peine. Le shinigami bondit aussitôt pour jeter ses bras autour du cou du démon. Il avait attendu trop longtemps sa venue, et parler de la fête des amoureux qui avait achevé de le rendre surexcité. Sebastian l'esquiva prestement en se baissant, et le shinigami bondit par-dessus sa tête, le rata, et alla déraper dans le couloir. Il réussit à conserver son équilibre, mais de peu.

- En voilà une manière d'accueillir une dame, Sebas-chan ! s'écria-t-il avec humeur.

Il se retourna et revint vers son beau démon, plongeant une main dans sa poche et allant secouer l'autre sous le nez de Sebastian.

- Tu ne sais même pas combler une femme, je me demande comment tu remplis les caprices du gosse, grommela le shinigami en luttant pour retirer un papier de son manteau.

Il sortit enfin, victorieux, une longue feuille rédigée à la main de sa poche, pliée en quatre. Il la déplia et la secoua sous le nez du démon, qui le considérait sans émotions. Ciel, lui, s'était approché de Bard et avait discrètement pris sa température. Désormais debout au chevet de son serviteur, il surveillait attentivement le shinigami. Il ne doutait pas de la raison de la présence de Grell. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir affaire à lui, cependant, car Sebastian pourrait peut-être le « convaincre » de ne pas blesser Bard (avec ses poings, son argenterie ou, au pire des cas, son… non, Ciel ne le supporterait pas, et le démon probablement non plus)

- Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit poliment Sebastian, qui fixait le papier de Grell sans intérêt. Tu le secoues trop, je n'arrive pas à lire.

- Une facture, chéri, expliqua Grell avec humeur.

Il y eut un instant de blanc. Maylene, arrivée dans le couloir, considérait la scène avec inquiétude. Elle réajustait constamment ses lunettes, hésitant à s'approcher de Bard. Etait-il guéri ? Le docteur présentait-il déjà ses honoraires ? Pourtant, ce ne furent pas ces questions qu'elle posa. Avec l'air perplexe qu'affichaient toutes les personnes qui rencontraient Grell pour la première fois, la jeune bonne répéta :

- Chéri ?

- Les shinigamis se font payer leurs services, maintenant ? s'étonna Ciel, incrédule.

- Non, mais les femmes se font payer leurs habits, déclara pompeusement Grell. Tu as abîmé mon manteau plusieurs fois, Sebas-chan, et j'ai beau t'aimer, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une femme soumise !

(- On le saura, soupira le jeune Phantomhive.)

Le majordome pris la feuille et la lut tranquillement. Ciel ne discernait pas tous les mots, mais visiblement, à chaque fois que le shinigami avait dû recoudre le manteau de Madame Red – sans compter la fois où il l'avait brûlé – il l'avait réparé chez un tailleur sensiblement cher, et il avait soigneusement additionné les prix avant de présenter le total à son majordome. Tout ceci, futile, ne changeait en rien le fait que Bard était malade et que le dieu de la mort voulait faucher son âme.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? intervint Ciel avant que les cris de Grell ne réveillent Bard, qui était retombé dans un sommeil tourmenté.

- Pas pour toi, morveux, mais ton soldat a attrapé la vieille guerre.

- La « vieille guerre » ? répéta le maître Phantomhive avec un regard en direction de son majordome.

En quelques instants, Sebastian avait enfilé ses lunettes de précepteur et s'était lancé dans une explication. A partir d'une carte sortie de nul part (ou plus probablement tirée d'un recoin de la librairie que Ciel, inquiet d'y découvrir des devoirs, n'explorait jamais), Sebastian indiqua les différentes zones touchées par la Vieille Guerre en Angleterre.

- La Vieille Guerre est le nom donné à une maladie qui a sévi plusieurs années en Angleterre, dit-il de sa voix d'éducateur. Elle est apparue en…

Grell se jeta presque devant lui, secouant les bras et les jambes pour attirer son attention :

- Je sais ! Je sais !

- 1887, proposa Maylene.

Le shinigami jeta un regard noir à la bonne, qui était occupée à prendre la température de Bard. Elle lui rendit un coup d'œil glacial. Cette femme – cet homme ? – appelait Sebastian son « chéri ». Ce simple mot le rendait hostile.

- Merci Maylene, dit le beau majordome.

Elle rosit aussitôt de plaisir, sous le regard noir du « docteur ». Sebastian continua paisiblement son exposé, ses yeux rivés sur son maître, qui avait pris un air ennuyé.

- Cette maladie a touché toutes les zones de l'Angleterre, en ciblant uniquement un type de malades.

Il soulignait chaque mot avec un petit coup du bout de sa baguette sur la carte. Ciel Phantomhive, capable d'affronter le monde des ombres, renâclait à combattre les armées de la géographie. Son majordome le fixait avec insistance. « Un certain type de malades » était plus une question qu'une affirmation. Il voulait que Ciel complète.

- Un certain type de malades… répéta-t-il en fixant son maître.

- Les vieux soldats, répondit une voix éraillée.

- Merci Bard, mais tu triches. Il faut laisser le jeune maître répondre.

Le cuisinier eut un vague haussement d'épaule sous les couvertures.

- A quoi est due cette maladie ? reprit le diable de majordome.

Cette-fois, la question ciblait directement Ciel, qui ne pouvait se défiler. Il fit un des discours le plus concis de l'histoire de la noble famille Phantomhive :

- Heu…

- Si tu me demandes, Sebas-chan chéri, je réponds à toutes tes questions.

Le démon eut un petit tic nerveux de la pointe du sourcil, seul signe de son impatience.

- Je veux que mon maître réponde.

- Cette maladie ne se déclenche que chez les soldats, et principalement chez les fusiliers. Lorsque la poudre à canon se mouille pendant l'hiver, non seulement elle devient plus difficile à manipuler (il faut la faire sécher avant de l'utiliser) mais elle pourrit légèrement. Devenue toxique, elle empoisonne les soldats qui l'utilisent.

Grell reprit sa respiration pour la première fois depuis le début de son explication.

- Je suis ton maître maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non.

- Pas grave, s'amusa Grell avec un haussement désinvolte d'épaules. Je me contenterais d'être ta maîtresse.

Le regard menaçant que Sebastian jetait à son (vrai) maître signifiait clairement que cet interlude shinigamien ne suffirait pas pour échapper à d'autres questions. Et certainement pas à la pile de devoir qui l'attendait, ni au résumé des informations récoltées pendant la journée, accompagné sans doute d'un examen pour vérifier que les connaissances étaient acquises.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça, toi ? s'enquit le jeune Phantomhive à l'adresse du shinigami.

Ciel doutait que le shinigami rouge se soit attelé à une table de travail. Peut-être avait-il une astuce pour travailler sans efforts.

- Je suis une femme avec beaucoup… d'expérience, se contenta de dire Grell, avec un regard aguicheur en direction du sombre majordome.

Sebastian vint alors se pencher sur Ciel. Le jeune Phantomhive s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre : de sévères réprimandes sur son manque de rigueur.

- Bochan, c'est une chose d'être battu par ses propres serviteurs. C'en est une autre d'avoir moins de connaissances que Grell.

Ciel serra des dents :

- Comment veux-tu que je devine des trucs pareils ?

- C'était dans votre leçon de la semaine dernière.

- …

Grell jugea que le moment était bon pour tenter à nouveau d'attirer l'attention du majordome diabolique.

- Il ne t'écoute pas, Sebas-chan. Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un de plus réceptacle. Réceptif, je veux dire.

Ciel se demanda distraitement si Sebastian perdait patience avec Grell, ou si tout ce que le shinigami lui disait était immédiatement rayé de son esprit, étant considéré comme trop toxique, même pour un démon.

- Quelle est la particularité de cette maladie ?

Ciel sentit de nouveau des regards pleins d'attente peser sur lui. Bard, allongé, avait de nouveau perdu connaissance mais sinon, Maylene le fixait à travers ses lunettes rondes, Grell le considérait d'un air dubitatif, et Sebastian lui lançait le même regard qu'il jetait quelquefois à Pluton, quand celui-ci poursuivait le chat.

- Vous devriez pouvoir deviner, bochan, insista le diable de majordome.

- Etant donné qu'elle s'est déclenchée tard chez Bard, je suppose que c'est une maladie qui se déclenche plusieurs années après l'empoisonnement, proposa Ciel, essayant de prouver qu'il n'était pas un inculte.

- Sur ce coup-ci, le nabot a su répondre, mais il était moins bien que moi. Je suis bonne, hein, Sebas-chan ?

Jamais le jeune Phantomhive n'avait cru pouvoir remercier l'assassin de Madame Red. Cependant, son intervention finit par convaincre Sebastian qu'un cours magistral serait une meilleure idée qu'un système de questions-réponses, et il cessa sa persécution qui visait à obliger Ciel – être de l'ombre qui savait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les ténèbres – à ingurgiter des informations futiles.

Le plus vicieux était donc que la maladie ne se déclenchait pas au moment de l'empoisonnement, mais plusieurs années plus tard. Pendant longtemps, la source de la maladie n'avait pas été comprise par les médecins, avant qu'ils fassent le lien entre l'ancien métier de leurs patients et la maladie, qu'ils avaient baptisée « Vieille Guerre ». Les symptômes étaient de la fièvre, des évanouissements, puis le coma. Après l'enclenchement de la maladie, le patient décédait en une dizaine de jours. Aucun remède efficace n'avait été trouvé

- Dix jours ? intervint Ciel. Mais Bard n'est malade que depuis ce matin.

Grell le considéra avec surprise, puis sortit son livre des morts.

- Absolument impossible, gamin. Bard, cuisinier, date de mort : 16 février.

- Nous sommes le 6, annonça Sebastian d'un air ennuyé, en rangeant ses lunettes.

Le shinigami fronça les sourcils, relut son livre des morts, puis eut la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé. Reculant sous les regards enflammés du maître de la maison Phantomhive et son majordome, il marmonna :

- Au moins vous avez eu le plaisir de ma visite.

Il s'échappa vivement. Le maître de la maison Phantomhive, son majordome et ses deux domestiques regardèrent la silhouette courir à la plus proche fenêtre à s'élancer dans le vide. Puis Bard referma les yeux avec un faible râle. Maylene s'apprêtait à remonter les couvertures du cuisinier quand elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers la fenêtre, et constata d'un air incrédule :

- Mais c'était le type du cimetière !

**ooo**

La première question que Maylene posa quand Grell fut parti avait un goût de déjà-vu. « C'était qui, lui ? » Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas pris la peine d'expliquer. Il n'avait que dix jours pour trouver un moyen de sauver la vie de Bard. Madame Red aurait-elle été en vie, il aurait pu la retirer de prison et lui aurait demandé d'aider son cuisinier. Cependant, après une longue conversation avec Sebastian, ils avaient conclu tous deux qu'il était inutile de tenter les solutions du monde de la lumière. Ciel avait donc eu recours à Lau pour droguer Bard à l'opium et l'empêcher de souffrir.

Ranmao se promenait désormais en permanence dans la maison, portant des baumes. Une fois, elle avait essayé de maquiller Maylene de force, sans un mot d'explication. Celle-ci n'avait pas songé à se défendre, et s'était retrouvée avec la chemise défaite, du rouge sur les joues, et un décolleté embarrassant. Finny rosissait sensiblement sur son passage, ce qui ne semblait pas un bon signe. Il ne manquait plus qu'il s'entiche de la maîtresse de Lau.

_Au moins, aux échecs, les pions ne tombent pas amoureux les uns les autres._

Ciel avait résolu de sauver Bard. Pour cela, le royaume des ombres l'aiderait sans doute. Le monde noir, revers de la médaille, détenait plus de méthodes pour tricher. Et Ciel avait besoin d'un jeu de bluff efficace. C'était la mort qu'il défiait.

L'Undertaker, allongé sur son bureau, semblait ne pas vouloir le comprendre.

- Un éclat de rire, petit, un bon éclat de rire, ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver !

Ciel eut un petit sourire. Cette-fois, il s'était présenté avec une idée claire pour satisfaire l'Undertaker. Il en avait un peu assez de devoir jouer au pitre ou, dans certains cas, se reposer sur Sebastian. L'Undertaker était un amoureux du rire difficile : rien ne l'amusait jamais deux fois de suite (Abberline mis à part). Néanmoins, le jeune Phantomhive avait un plan. Bien sûr, cela ne marcherait qu'une seule fois, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plusieurs réussites. Il lui suffisait de prouver qu'il n'était pas inutile sans son majordome et tout à fait capable de distraire le fossoyeur.

- Entre, Sebastian, ordonna-t-il.

Le majordome entra, traînant Pluton derrière lui. Le chien, sous forme humaine, rechignait à venir. Son habit noir et bien taillé contrastait avec ses cheveux en bataille et la laisse autour de son cou. Il tirait de toutes ses forces, occupé à vouloir renifler les ordures qui jonchaient le sol. Sebastian, agacé, se tourna soudain vers lui avec un regard glacial. Il ne cria pas, pourtant, mais se contenta de chuchoter, sa voix lourde de menace :

- Au. Pied.

Pluton, gémissant, vint vers lui et d'un air penaud et entra chez l'Undertaker sans protester. Puis il vit le fossoyeur.

L'Undertaker, debout, visage barré de son éternelle mèche blanche, avait porté une main à son visage et penché la tête sur le côté, surpris. Son chapeau improbable pendait en anneaux tortueux. Pluton le regarda, langue pendant sur le côté, yeux agrandis d'intérêt. Un silence respectueux s'installa entre les deux êtres aux cheveux blancs. Comme dans les histoires cucu-la-praline que les adultes se sentent obligés de lire aux enfants, le monde cessa d'exister pour ces deux-là.

Puis Pluton eut un jappement de bonheur, et il se précipita vers l'Undertaker. Il galopa à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, se jeta en avant, atterrit lourdement sur le fossoyeur et le renversa. Puis il se releva en position humaine, les deux mains sur le bureau et les deux pieds sur l'Undertaker, et fourra son nez dans la boîte à biscuits. Il se mit à avaler joyeusement les croquettes en forme d'os qui formaient la majorité du régime de l'Undertaker.

L'être d'ombre respecté de tous ses clients leva les yeux vers l'homme en costard qui venait de le culbuter et qui dévorait maintenant ses biscuits.

Puis il éclata de rire.


	7. Chapter 7

La conversation avec l'Undertaker fut facile. Il avait pris Pluton sur ses genoux, ce qui lui avait valu d'être généreusement léché sur la joue. Assis derrière son bureau, l'urne à biscuits devant lui, il laissait Pluton manger et piochait de temps à autre une croquette entre deux longs doigts pâles. Il mangeait rejeté en arrière pour ne pas gêner le chien-démon, qui enfournait autant de nourriture dans sa bouche qu'il en était capable, semant des miettes sur tout le bureau. De temps en temps, il se retournait pour aboyer ou gémir joyeusement en direction de l'Undertaker, avant de replonger dans les biscuits en forme d'os.

- Peut-on échapper à la mort ?

- Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de la mort, petit fantôme ? demanda le fossoyeur. L'au-delà ne t'intéresse pas.

- Mais l'avenir de mes pions est ma responsabilité. J'ai un serviteur gravement malade. Je dois le guérir.

L'Undertaker haussa les épaules et se servit un nouveau biscuit, qu'il pinça entre deux ongles noirs.

- Va voir un docteur. Je ne peux te fournir que des cercueils.

- Aucune solution n'existe pour lutter contre la mort ? insista Ciel.

L'Undertaker s'était mis à caresser doucement la tête de Pluton, qui essayait de ronronner comme un chat mais ne parvenait qu'à émettre des grognements sourds. Sebastian, vaguement dégoûté, restait en retrait. Qu'on puisse vouloir câliner un chien baveux au poil rugueux le dépassait. D'un autre côté, le fossoyeur bavait autant que Pluton et aimait les os. Le vieil adage s'appliquait : _qui se ressemble s'assemble. _Sebastian espérait juste que le fossoyeur se lavait plus souvent que le chien-démon.

Après un moment de réflexion, l'Undertaker annonça d'un ton catégorique :

- Non.

- En êtes-vous certain ? s'enquit poliment le majordome.

L'Undertaker fut secoué d'un petit rire sinistre.

- Oh, bien sûr, on peut se nourrir des âmes d'innocents pour se raccrocher à la vie, fil d'araignée pour sortir de l'abîme du désespoir, fil tissé du sang et de la souffrance de centaines de victimes… Cela s'appelle devenir un démon.

Le fossoyeur riait franchement, désormais. Pluton, dérangé par ses soubresauts, sauta de ses genoux pour aller s'installer sur le sol, où il entreprit bravement de se gratter l'oreille avec le pied gauche.

- Mais qui voudrait devenir une de ces créatures ? reprit l'Undertaker.

Ciel répéta la question du fossoyeur, un vague sourire aux lèvres, un regard en coin posé sur son majordome, toujours aussi droit et toujours aussi digne :

- Oui, qui ?

- Ceux qui haïssent le désespoir, répondit calmement Sebastian.

Un instant de silence. Puis l'Undertaker repartit d'un grand éclat de rire, son timbre aussi tordu que son chapeau.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il, oui. Je vais vous dire comment sauver ce domestique.

**ooo**

Ciel considéra, un peu agacé, les trois shinigamis qui leur faisait face. Au début, il n'y en avait eu qu'un, blond méché de noir, à l'air égaré, dont le rôle semblait être de tondre la pelouse qui entourait le domaine des dieux de la mort. Il s'était transformé en gardien quand il avait vu Ciel et son majordome engagés sur le pont de pierre qui menait au repaire des shinigamis.

L'Undertaker les avait envoyés là-bas en leur expliquant qu'ils devaient trouver le livre de la mort contenant le nom de Bard. Cette liste des morts pouvait être modifiée si l'on barrait des noms, détruisait le livre, ou encore si on posait dedans le marque-page de la mort et que l'on modifiait le temps. Ciel avait décidé, en toute simplicité, de récupérer ce fameux livre de la mort.

Le jeune blond ne leur avait pas bloqué l'accès. Il s'était précipité pour prévenir son supérieur. William T. Spears était arrivé avant même que le jeune Phantomhive ait traversé le pont.

- J'ai bien fait d'aller vous chercher, senpai ? Il me semblait que c'était le démon dont vous m'aviez parlé, dit le jeune shinigami d'un air anxieux.

- Vous avez bien fait, Ronald Knox, répondit William sans un regard pour son subalterne. Que faites-vous ici, bête féroce ? Votre maître ne vous tient plus en laisse ?

- Si quelqu'un fait quoi que ce soit avec Sebastian et une laisse, je veux être là !

Avec un éclat de voix hystérique et reconnaissable à des kilomètres, Grell était arrivé, dans un tourbillon de tissu rouge. C'est ainsi que Ciel se retrouvait face à trois dieux de la mort, sans la moindre angoisse, simplement un peu ennuyé. Portant la main à son œil, il ordonna :

- Fais en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien, Sebastian. C'est un ordre.

- Yes, my Lord.

Sebastian se jeta en avant, choisissant tout naturellement l'assassin de Madame Red comme première cible. William s'écarta, tirant avec lui le jeune Ronald. Grell leva ses petits ciseaux de la mort en un geste paniqué pour se protéger. Le démon l'attaquait sur deux flancs, mais le shinigami roux pu bloquer ses deux poings. Son poignet droit appuyait contre les petits ciseaux au niveau du flanc droit de Grell, son poignet gauche était piégé en hauteur, au-dessus de leurs deux visages. Les deux bras, entaillés sous le gant et les manches noires, saignaient légèrement.

Le démon se dégagea tandis que le shinigami reculait d'un pas, un peu désorganisé, hésitant quant à la démarche à suivre pour lutter avec deux ciseaux à bouts ronds. Ils se battaient sur le pont de pierre, dont la carrure trapue enjambait une rivière. Celle-ci coulait sur un des flancs du large bâtiment blanc qui semblait être le repaire des dieux de la mort. Ciel, ayant traversé le premier tiers du pont, attendait une main sur la rambarde de pierre. Les deux autres shinigamis, le noir et le blond, attendaient de l'autre côté du pont, sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Le diable de majordome voulut frapper de nouveau, au visage. Sa main droite fut piégée par les deux ciseaux, qui entaillèrent profondément sa chair. Grell, tout sourire, sans cesser de maintenir la pression sur ses petits ciseaux, s'approcha de cette main ensanglantée. Ravi comme un enfant, il regarda quelques gouttes de sang couler du bras du démon. Soudain, à la grande horreur de toutes les personnes présentes (aussi bien ses collègues shinigamis que ses ennemis) Grell lécha la plaie.

Il y eut un court instant de flottement, durant lequel Grell eut un rire de petite fille et Sebastian se raidit. Puis quelque chose dans le regard du démon se durcit, et soudain, ce n'était plus un jeu.

Un premier coup de pied saisit Grell au niveau des côtes flottantes, sous la cage thoracique. Alors qu'il titubait en arrière, Sebastian bondit sur lui. En plein air, il lui décocha un second coup au visage, que le shinigami ne put éviter. Ses lunettes glissèrent légèrement, retenues par leur chaîne de crânes. Il leva ses ciseaux en un geste défensif au niveau de ses yeux. Sebastian empoigna une de ses mains et la tordit, arrachant les ciseaux et les jetant au loin.

- William ? entama Grell d'une voix hésitante.

Il reculait toujours, son unique ciseau cliquetant d'un air pathétique. Sebastian s'élança, prit appui sur le sol, et se jeta de nouveau en l'air.

Le shinigami voulut l'éviter, mais ne fut pas assez rapide : le démon s'abattit sur lui, pied en avant, le clouant au sol. Il écrasa sa main qui tenait encore le ciseau de la mort contre le sol, broyant dans le même élan l'arme et les doigts de son adversaire.

Debout, digne, avec un Grell agenouillé et gémissant devant lui, le diable de majordome commenta sèchement :

- C'était écœurant.

Grell essayait de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être de son arme avec sa main libre. Sebastian, lui, leva son pied pour un autre coup. Le shinigami rouge profita de ce que sa main était libre pour rouler de côté. Il se releva précipitamment et recula en quelques bonds puissants.

- Will-chan de mon cœur, j'ai un souci, commenta-t-il une fois à distante prudente.

Le shinigami le plus organisé de l'histoire s'autorisa un court soupir. Sebastian, lui, s'avançait avec un doux sourire en direction du jeune roux.

- Combattons à mains nues, comme la dernière fois.

- Will, sans blagues, j'ai besoin d'une arme.

Grell esquiva vivement un coup en glissant sur le côté, puis il entreprit de courir en arc de cercle pour échapper à Sebastian. Celui-ci se précipita vers lui. Le shinigami se jeta brutalement en un salto arrière pour échapper au démon, que son élan entraîna sur quelques mètres.

- Will-chan, sois raisonnable, ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, un ciseau est cassé et l'autre est tombé dans l'eau.

- Il a raison, William-senpai. Vous voulez que je l'aide ?

Grell revenait sur ses pas, reculait vers le pont. Sebastian ne souriait plus. Dans ses yeux rôdait un lourd mépris.

- Le monde voit enfin la fin de l'aberration que fut Grell Suttclifff, commenta-t-il.

Il s'avança. William lança un objet. Ronald et Ciel levèrent la tête.

- Attrape, ordonna le shinigami aux cheveux noirs.

Grell sourit, un large sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents pointues. Puis il bondit gracieusement, empoigna son arme, et la déclencha avant même de retomber au sol. Il atterrit sur ses jambes, une main posée devant lui pour maintenir son équilibre, sa main libre tenant haut sa faux de la mort. La tronçonneuse vrombissait déjà.

- Tout va devenir tellement plus intéressant, chéri.

Sebastian jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître.

- Excusez-moi, bochan, je risque de prendre quelques minutes de plus.

Ciel fit un petit geste de la main.

- Dépêche-toi, c'est tout, lâcha-t-il avec dédain.

Le jeune Phantomhive ne put s'empêcher, en regardant le shinigami perfectionniste et son apprenti tondeur, de trouver l'orgueil de William T. Spears impressionnant. Il laissait Grell, instable et visiblement plus faible que lui, s'occuper seul d'un démon tel que Sebastian. L'assassin de Madame Red, ses deux mains autour de sa faux, riait comme le plus heureux des imbéciles. Néanmoins, il restait frêle comparé à Sebastian. Le diable de majordome avait parlé de minutes en plus, pas d'échec. Les yeux posés sur les deux adversaires, le jeune Phantomhive remarqua sobrement :

- Vous n'allez pas aider vos hommes ?

- Il y a 84.7% de chances que Grell gagne sans mon aide, répondit le shinigami vêtu de noir.

Il remonta ses lunettes du bout de son arme, fixant lui aussi les deux opposants. Derrière lui, bouche ouverte d'admiration, Ronald Knox se nourrissait de la vision de ce démon, le premier vrai ennemi qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter, face à son senpai, en qui il plaçait toute sa foi.

- Vous êtes prêt à risquer ces 20% ? demanda Ciel.

- 16.3%

Le Phantomhive répéta, patient :

- Vous êtes prêt à prendre ce risque ?

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, humain. La question est : veux-tu risquer la vie de ton serviteur, sachant qu'il a environ 85% de chances d'échouer ?

Le chien de garde de la reine s'autorisa un léger sourire. Puis il porta lentement les mains à son visage et dénoua son bandeau. Dès que son œil fut visible, il prit la parole, calme et assuré :

- Sebastian, débarrasse-moi d'eux. C'est un ordre.

William T. Spears compléta, glacial :

- Grell Suttclifff, si vous voulez garder votre faux de la mort, il faut éliminer cette bête.

Le majordome noir et le majordome rouge parlèrent ensemble, derrière le bruit ronronnant de la faux de la mort.

- Comment désobéir à un type aussi sexy ?

- Yes, my Lord.

**ooo**

Grell secoua ses longs cheveux rouges, qui cascadaient le long de son dos.

- Sebas-chan chéri, tu me dis toujours que tu aimerais que j'arrête de te dire des choses grossières, et moi je veux que tu arrêtes de me frapper au visage. Faisons un contrat. Je ne te parle que du plus raffiné et du plus pur amour, et tu bats comme si tu n'étais pas attaché à un balai. D'accord ?

Son visage heureux aurait pu être celui d'un enfant, si ce n'était les marques de rouge à lèvre, les dents aiguisées, et le bruit sinistre de la faux qui broyait l'air.

- Nous passons donc enfin aux choses sérieuses, répondit placidement Sebastian.

Grell attaqua le premier, enivré par son nouveau pouvoir. Un large mouvement circulaire obligea le démon à bondir pour éviter son coup.

- Plume de plomb, lumineuse fumée, feu glacé, santé maladive !

Le coup de pied du démon qui aurait dû le réduire au silence fut paré par le plat de sa faux, qui obligea Sebastian à dévier sa trajectoire. Alors que le démon se rétablissait au sol, Grell continua, ravi et enflammé :

- Tout n'est que métal et sang, tout est rouge comme l'amour ou noir comme mon démon ! Démon que je vais peindre en rouge, d'ailleurs…

Il était soudain derrière Sebastian, encore à genoux. La faux fit un large geste vers le bas, que le diable de majordome rattrapa. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de placer une main de chaque côté de la tronçonneuse. Elle continuait à vibrer dans un grincement de ferraille, bloquée par le démon.

- Si tu savais combien je te hais, mon tout beau, susurra Grell.

Il prit appui sur sa faux, maintenue par Sebastian, pour donner un grand coup de pied à son adversaire. Le majordome de la maison Phantomhive esquiva en se baissant, puis poussa rudement la faux de côté et se redressa pour porter un coup. Grell l'évita souplement, et leur lutte reprit. Des tourbillons de robes rouges et noires étaient les seules traces de couleur visible dans le décor blanc de l'école des shinigamis. Leur public, trois êtres solitaires debout sur le pont, regardaient sans rien dire. Impossible de dire qui tenait l'avantage. Pour l'instant, aucune blessure sérieuse n'avait été infligée.

- Je hais chaque coup que tu as porté à mon noble visage, et j'adore chaque instant où nous avons été en contact. Ah, oui, ici on a beaucoup à faire avec la haine, mais plus encore avec l'amour…

La faux traça un arc de cercle éblouissant, auxquelles pendaient quelques gouttes de sang. L'avant des vêtements de Sebastian avait été entaillé, et une blessure dessinait une ligne rouge sur sa poitrine. Grell riait hystériquement. William T. Spears, en retrait, remonta délicatement ses lunettes sans rien dire, son visage impassible. Il corrigea son collègue d'une voix neutre :

- Vous _croyez_ qu'il y a de l'amour, Suttclifff, ne mélangez pas tout.

Impossible de savoir si le shinigami rouge l'entendait. Probablement pas, paria Ciel. Il semblait absorbé par son combat.

- Amour ! ô tumultueux amour !

Ronald intervint à son tour, mains en porte-voix :

- Tumultueux, carrément, il essaye de vous tuer, Grell-senpai !

- C'est toute la beauté de l'acte, Ronald.

Si, il les entendait.

- Ô amoureuse haine !

La force de Grell était dangereusement proche de celle du démon qu'il combattait. Certes, la dernière fois, son arme mis hors d'état de nuire, Grell avait été assez facile à vaincre. Mais désormais, il était attentif à tout mouvement du diable qui signalait qu'il risquait d'utiliser ses habits pour bloquer sa faux. Il ne se laisserait pas piéger deux fois par la même manœuvre, ce qui compliquait la tâche de Sebastian. Leur combat les entraîna en dehors du pont et jusqu'à la terre verdoyante.

- Il est hors d'atteinte des flèches de Cupidon : il a le caractère de Diane armé d'une chasteté à toute épreuve, il vit à l'abri de l'arc enfantin de l'Amour.

Impressionnant de constater qu'il restait assez de souffle au shinigami pour déclamer du Shakespeare. Le pied de Sebastian atterrit brutalement contre ses poignets et le jeta, lui et son arme, vers le sol. Grell se retrouva penché en avant, son arme légèrement enfoncée dans le sol, Sebastian debout face à lui, en contre-haut. Le shinigami rouge lui sourit de toutes ses dents pointues, sans se laisser démonter par son arme qui mâchait désormais la terre et les pavés du sol.

- Ô Sebas-chan, démon sans sens et sans désir, tu as juré de n'aimer jamais.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de jurer. Je n'ai aucun cœur pour aimer, voilà tout.

Grell, appuyé sur sa faux, jeta ses deux jambes en hauteur pour porter un coup. Le diable de majordome recula d'un pas souple pour l'esquiver. Le shinigami, emporté par son élan, arracha son arme du sol et alla déraper sur quelques mètres, soulevant un nuage de poussière et son manteau couleur sang.

- Cette réponse me tue en me laissant vivre, puisque c'est un vivant qui te parle.

- Plus pour longtemps, répondit Sebastian.

- Grell Suttclifff, vous n'êtes pas vivant au sens strict du terme, compléta William en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Ah ! Quel sens de la répartie ont mes beaux amants !

Grell eut un gloussement de jeune fille, qui ne l'empêcha pas de parer le coup de Sebastian et de reprendre le combat.

- L'amour est une fumée de soupirs dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants…

Grell fit un large geste dramatique pour illustrer son propos. Soudain, il bondit dans les airs, en même temps que le majordome de la maison Phantomhive, arme levée. Sebastian eut à peine le temps de changer de trajectoire : déjà la faux entaillait profondément son bras, lâchant une gerbe de sang qui retomba en instants éclatés d'existence. Grell s'y intéressa à peine, ce qui était loin d'être son habitude mais il était trop imprégné de Shakespeare pour s'intéresser à autre chose.

- …comprimé, l'amour devient une mer qu'alimentent leurs armes, termina-t-il. Une mer de sang et de souvenirs, Sebas-chan !

- Shakespeare a écrit ''larmes'', non pas ''armes'', corrigea le noble démon d'un air ennuyé.

- Ne dénaturez pas ce grand auteur, Suttclifff, ordonna froidement son supérieur.

Grell regarda William, puis Sebastian, puis il éclata de rire en se trémoussant, ravi :

- Oh, vous êtes si froid, tous les deux, et pourtant vous connaissez _Roméo et Juliette_ par cœur ! Tout est dit en si peu de mots…

Le combat reprit, avec la même violence. Mais cette-fois, les combattants se dirigèrent vers le pont. William T. Spears recula prudemment, Ronald sur ses talons. Ciel, à contrecœur, les imita, mais lui se plaça de l'autre côté du pont. Ainsi, les shinigamis se tenaient debout d'un côté du large édifice de pierre blanche, du côté de leur école et le jeune Phantomhive était debout de l'autre. Sur le pont lui-même, d'un blanc désormais souillé de rouge, les représentants de leurs forces respectives s'échinaient toujours à se déchirer.

Grell monta sur la petite rambarde de pierre du pont, au-dessus de l'eau vive, et tendit une main en direction du démon :

- Viens, Sebas-chan, viens ajouter d'heureuses nuits à tes heureux jours.

Sebastian réajusta paisiblement ses gants.

- Vous êtes retombé dans le répugnant, commenta-t-il. C'était plus fort que vous ?

- Je te jure que c'est du Shakespeare ! s'offusqua Grell.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Le shinigami casa sa faux de la mort sous son bras gauche pour pouvoir trouver, de la main droite, un exemplaire abîmé du grand auteur anglophone, qu'il tira hors d'une poche intérieure de son manteau. Il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement vif, poussa ses lunettes sur son nez avec le livre en question, et relut le texte. Finalement, il lâcha un petit cri victorieux :

- C'est la fin de la scène 3 de l'Acte I, dit-il fièrement, un doigt sur la bonne ligne.

Il releva la tête à temps pour voir venir le coup de Sebastian, mais pas à temps pour l'éviter. Le coup de pied le saisit en plein torse, l'envoyant chuter en arrière, hors du pont. Sa faux de la mort lui échappa et vola dans la direction opposée, rebondissant contre le pont et allant déraper aux pieds de Ciel dans un grincement de métal contre la pierre. Elle s'immobilisa devant le jeune Phantomhive, crachotante et sans propriétaire.

Ledit propriétaire s'accrochait laborieusement à la rambarde du pont pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. Il avait réussi à passer une jambe par-dessus le rebord, mais l'autre pendait toujours dans le vide. Le menton posé sur la pierre, les deux bras tenant à pleines mains la balustrade, Grell avait repris un air assez pathétique.

- C'était traître, marmonna le shinigami rouge.

- Non. C'était démoniaque, rectifia doucement Sebastian.

Il ramassa le Shakespeare entre deux doigts et le considéra avec mépris.

- Tu as de nouveau perdu ta faux de la mort. Perdre deux fois de la même manière…

Et Grell souriait, de manière inattendue. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il avait dégagé le fusil de Bard de sous son grand manteau d'une main, se maintenant toujours de l'autre contre le pont.

- Non, Sebas-chan. Pas deux fois…

Il tira.

Un coup contre le démon aurait été vain. Voilà pourquoi la balle filait vers le jeune Phantomhive.

Pour la première fois, l'éclat de l'angoisse était dans les yeux de Sebastian. Le sombre majordome se précipita pour intervenir. Il serait assez rapide. Il devait être assez rapide. Il avait toujours été assez rapide.

Mais cette-fois, William était intervenu.

**ooo**

C'était un coup somme toute assez minable, à peine suffisant pour le ralentir. La faux en forme de pince du shinigami sombre le mordit à l'épaule. Sebastian continua d'avancer en s'arrachant la chair, mais ce simple geste le ralentit. Il arriva quelques instants trop tard. Quelques instants après la balle fatidique. Ses doigts n'attrapèrent que son sillage.

Ciel reçut la balle de plein fouet, à l'épaule. Il tituba en arrière, et tomba sur le dos. Sa main

tenait son épaule blessée. Quand il retira ses doigts, ils étaient moites de sang.

_Fais en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien, Sebastian. C'est un ordre._

_Yes, my Lord._

_Yes, Lord._

_Yes._

Il avait désobéi.

Le Pacte était rompu.

**ooo**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre existe surtout parce que, si une chose m'agaçait dans Black Butler, c'était la toute-puissance de Sebastian, incapable de connaître l'échec. J'avais envie de voir comment il s'en sortait quand les choses cessaient d'être évidentes pour lui.**

**Et depuis que j'ai remarqué que certaines des phrases de Grell, lors de son premier combat avec Sebastian, sont de vraies citations de Shakespeare, la tentation de reprendre cette idée est devenue trop forte.**

**Voilà le résultat de ces deux envies croisées. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la suite. J'avais promis une intervention de Prince Soma et Agni dans le résumé, alors les voilà (enfin !). Ce chapitre est assez centré sur Ciel, mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même.**

**Ah, et je viens de me rendre compte que Grell Suttcliff s'écrit avec un seul "t" normalement. Maintenant que je suis lancée, je pense que je vais terminer avec mon orthographe, à moins qu'on me dise que c'est une insulte gravissime au shinigami que de maltraiter son nom ^^**

**ooo**

Il est dit que briser un miroir apporte sept ans de malheur.

Alors combien coûte un Pacte brisé ?

Sebastian resta debout, immobile, devant son jeune maître. Ciel releva la tête pour voir son majordome le regarder de haut, très droit. Pour la première fois, ses yeux n'étaient pas si impassibles. Le jeune Phantomhive pouvait lire quelques esquisses de sentiments dans les prunelles sombres.

- J'ai échoué.

La voix de Sebastian semblait étrangement calme, douce et grave. Ses yeux reflétaient une légère – oh très légère, presque insaisissable, immatérielle comme un esprit – tristesse. Un vent s'était levé, aussi irréel que cette petite souffrance, et faisait jouer les cheveux du démon dans le vent. Il s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de son maître, encore assis sur le sol, la main serrée autour de sa plaie.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Ses contours commencèrent à se brouiller, comme la fin d'un rêve. Ciel se surprit à crier un ordre désespéré :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! C'est un ordre, Sebastian !

Les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, le majordome ne semblait pas l'entendre. Soudain, ce n'était plus un homme qui se tenait devant le jeune Phantomhive mais un tourbillon de plumes noires. Elles s'éparpillèrent dans la brise, et les shinigamis furent enveloppés un moment de ces longues plumes de corbeau avant qu'elles ne se perdent dans le ciel. Ciel resta au sol, haletant, les yeux perdus dans un magnifique soleil couchant constellé de plumes. Il ne restait rien de son majordome.

Il cessa de crier.

Au sol, dans la poussière, gisait la petite montre à gousset en argent de Sebastian. Grell Suttcliff, tout sourire, la récupéra entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Ca, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents pointues, c'était _mortel !_

**ooo**

Ciel ne sut jamais comment il rentra. Un instant, il était dans le vaste jardin qui entourait le repaire des shinigamis. Les trois le considéraient, entre l'amusement et le mépris. Grell était trop occupé à savourer sa victoire et à jouer avec la montre de « son » beau démon pour accorder une once d'attention au jeune noble. William T. Spears, lui, arborait un léger sourire, à peine esquissé. Il n'avait pas douté du pouvoir des statistiques. 84,7% de chances, c'était à peine un pari.

Le plus jeune shinigami, Ronald Knox, était le seul qui semblait avoir pris Ciel en pitié. Avec un sourire un peu suffisant, il s'avança pour lui frotter le crâne. Le jeune Phantomhive se dégagea brusquement, stupéfait que quelqu'un ose autant de familiarité, regrettant déjà la barrière que formait Sebastian entre lui et le reste du monde.

- Va, petit sauvage, rit Ronald. Sans rancune. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Ciel n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie. Pourtant, la situation empira quand Ronald enchaîna :

- Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, et ne viendras pas jouer dans la cour des grands.

Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté en se redressant. Ses cheveux blonds et noirs jouaient autour de ses traits et soudain, avec les ombres sur son visage et ses yeux d'un vert presque noir, il devenait un peu plus sinistre.

- File, nabot, tu vas être en retard, intervint Grell.

Il jouait avec la petite montre d'argent, l'ouvrant d'un geste désinvolte pour indiquer l'heure au noble Phantomhive. En cet instant, piégé entre trois shinigamis plus grands, plus âgés et moqueurs, Ciel semblait redevenir un enfant. Grell le taquinait à sa gauche avec la montre de son majordome, Ronald lui jetait un regard mauvais de sa droite. Un peu en retrait, mais face à lui, William lui adressait un regard condescendant, à la limite de la pitié.

- File, répéta Ronald. Tu as rendez-vous avez l'au-delà.

L'instant suivant, il était dans les rues encombrées de Londres. Il avait réuni les piètres lambeaux de sa dignité et les avait emportés avec lui.

Ciel se sentait abandonné, bien sûr, humilié, bien sûr, désolé et désespéré, bien sûr. Mais avant tout, il était en colère. Ciel ne s'était jamais senti aussi enragé. De quel droit Sebastian avait-il osé échouer ? De quel droit osait-il l'abandonner, lui qui avait promis d'être là, toujours, jusqu'à la fin ? L'enfant marchait dans les rues sans prendre à garde aux lieux où ses pas le menait, tête baissée, ruminant ses pensées sombres. Sebastian n'avait aucun droit de le laisser à la merci de ces shinigamis. Et ces hommes s'étaient montrés tellement _gentils_. Comme si, sans Sebastian, Ciel redevenait un petit enfant, qu'il fallait pardonner, sermonner tout au plus. Sans majordome, il perdait sa prestance, son aura de danger, et redevenait faible.

Faible. C'était en étant faible que l'on devenait une victime. S'il devenait faible, encore, ses ennemis pourraient l'atteindre. Encore. Quelle ironie ce serait, de rencontrer enfin ceux qu'il voulait tant détruire au moment où il n'avait plus le moyen de se venger !

Que fait un roi sans pièces ? Il peut à peine bouger d'une case à la fois, désespérément lent, atrocement découvert. Etait-il condamné à toujours fuir de case en case, lentement, cherchant à traverser l'échiquier en une fuite éperdue ? Sans Sebastian, il devenait un être boiteux, diminué.

Et ce qui est perdu n'est jamais retrouvé. Ciel était bien placé pour le savoir. Ces jambes brisées, cette forêt sans retour, il les avait déjà connues.

Il en était sorti une fois. Il en sortirait une deuxième fois. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un démon. Il devrait être soulagé, au contraire, d'avoir pu exploiter ses services aussi longtemps. Désormais, il n'aurait jamais besoin de lui céder son âme. Oui, la disparition de son majordome était une bonne chose. Agaçante, tout au plus. Elle le retarderait un peu pour aider Bard. Il le sauverait tout de même. Seul. Un roi est toujours seul. Il avait toujours été seul, même sans le savoir.

Sebastian mentait, comme tous les autres.

**ooo**

Ciel manqua de heurter l'homme qui s'était dressé devant lui. La nuit était tombée, et le jeune Phantomhive s'en était à peine rendu compte, plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées. Maintenant, quand il levait les yeux du torse qu'il avait heurté vers un visage creusé par la faim, il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi peu attentif. Il était à quelques pas de sa maison londonienne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait des ennuis maintenant ?

L'homme n'était pas seul. Au vu des quelques sacs et des outils à peine dissimulés que ses comparses tenaient, il était facile de deviner pourquoi des hommes pauvres étaient venus dans ce quartier élevé. Le vol était un fléau de plus que la reine désespérait d'éradiquer.

- Ecartez-vous, ordonna Ciel. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Toi non plus, petit, gronda l'homme.

Soudain, un poing était autour de sa gorge, et le jeune Phantomhive fut à moitié traîné, à moitié poussé contre un mur. Il se sentit étouffer, et chercha de sa main libre son fusil, qui ne le quittait jamais en mission. Il n'avait pas besoin de Sebastian pour se défendre. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il tira sans hésiter. Cette-fois, personne ne viendrait le sauver au péril de son bras, de son corps tout entier. Cette-fois, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

L'homme qui l'avait agressé tomba en arrière avec un râle d'agonie. Ses comparses vinrent aussitôt former un cercle menaçant autour de Ciel. Le jeune Phantomhive essaya de tous les maintenir en joue. Sa gorge, rouge et marquée de bleus, le brûlait. Il n'aurait jamais assez de balles pour tous les abattre, et s'ils attaquaient en même temps il ne pourrait tirer, au mieux, que deux fois.

- C'est qui le gamin ?

- Il a buté Booth.

- Il nous a vus.

- Il doit crever.

Ils parlaient comme s'il n'existait pas, ou alors à peine. Ils parlaient comme si Ciel n'était qu'un enfant, un petit enfant pitoyable dont les avis, les forces et les colères ne comptaient guère. Ils parlaient comme s'il n'existait déjà plus. Sans Sebastian, Ciel s'effaçait aux yeux du monde. N'avait-il jamais été que le reflet détraqué de son majordome ?

Il les tuerait. Peut-être pas tous. Mais il marquerait leurs vies de son sceau, un sceau de mort et de détresse qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin.

Il appuya sur la gâchette de son arme au moment où ils fondirent sur lui, meute de loups effilés contre un chien solitaire.

Il sentit un bras autour de sa taille au moment où sa main pressait la gâchette. La balle fila de travers, manqua sa cible et alla rebondir contre le sol. Ciel, lui, se sentit soulevé et arraché à la foule. Des bras puissants le maintinrent sur quelques mètres d'un bond fabuleux. Son sauveur et lui glissèrent au sol quelques mètres plus loin, dérapant légèrement sur les pavés humides de Londres.

Peut-être que Sebastian n'était pas un menteur.

- Seigneur Ciel, vous allez bien ?

Agni semblait sincèrement inquiet. Prince Soma arrivait en courant juste derrière eux, l'air presque aussi en colère que Ciel lui-même.

- Qui a osé toucher mon petit frère ? gronda-t-il. Débarrasse-moi d'eux, Agni !

Et il vint prendre Ciel dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre son torse en un geste protecteur. Encore plus agacé d'être traité en enfant maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de moyens efficaces de se défendre, Ciel se débattit sans douceur. Mais Prince Soma, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, avait assez de force pour le maintenir.

- _Jo ajha._

Bientôt, il ne resta des brutes que quelques râles. Ciel réussit alors à se dégager des bras de Soma, avec une brutalité peut-être un peu plus marquée que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Son ami indien lui jeta un regard blessé.

- Où est Sebastian ? demanda-t-il. On a accouru dès qu'on a entendu le coup de feu.

Presque au même instant, et avec la même inquiétude, Agni demandait :

- Où est Sebastian ?

Un temps de silence. Le givre avait envahi toute cette rue droite et bien pavée. Un peu sang la tachait, désormais, avec quelques hommes qui s'étaient cru forts. Il faisait nuit noire, et on ne discernait que les hautes maisons aux fenêtres crénelées et les étoiles presque éteintes. Immobiles, les trois amis – un Phantomhive pouvait-il seulement avoir des amis ? – se regardaient en silence tandis que leurs souffles libéraient des dragons de buée immaculée.

Ciel répondit la stricte vérité, aussi glacé que l'air de février.

- Il a échoué.

**ooo**

Agni et son prince étaient installés dans le salon de la maison londonienne de Ciel. Le jeune Phantomhive dormait, et aucun des deux n'avait eu le cœur de le réveiller. Il semblait éreinté. Visiblement, il avait passé une majorité de la nuit éveillé, à remâcher ses soucis. Il était temps qu'il profite d'un sommeil bienheureux. Agni avait soigné sa blessure au bras du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais la douleur avait néanmoins dû participer à son insomnie. Les deux indiens étaient très inquiets pour lui. Ils attendaient qu'il descende enfin, discutant à voix basse, comme si leurs voix risquaient de l'éveiller.

- Tu penses qu'il a renvoyé Sebastian ? demanda Soma.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil de travers, de manière à avoir sa tête sur un accoudoir et ses deux jambes pendant sur l'autre. Agni, lui, était assis très droit, mains sur les genoux, en face de son prince, soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas, prince.

- Il a dit qu'il avait échoué. Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il l'a renvoyé à cause d'une erreur. Non ?

Agni hocha doucement la tête.

- Je pense que Seigneur Ciel se mettrait en colère si son majordome commettait une erreur. Mais est-il possible à Sebastian de commettre des erreurs ?

Prince Soma jeta à son majordome un regard qui hésitait entre l'amusement et la gravité.

- Je sais que tu penses qu'il est parfait, Agni, mais c'est un homme. Les hommes font des erreurs. C'est dans leur nature. Même toi, qui porte la main de la déesse, tu as fait des erreurs.

Agni joignit aussitôt ses mains et baissa la tête face à son maître, yeux fermés. Il se sentait si honteux à chaque fois que son prince, par jeu ou par provocation, lui rappelait ce sujet. Il ne savait pas s'il méritait réellement de pardon après avoir osé ainsi prendre ses propres initiatives, tout dans le but de protéger le secret de Meena, qui ne s'était pas pour autant montrée tendre avec le jeune prince du Bengale.

- Je suis navré, prince, et vous pouvez être assuré que je ne…

- Je sais, Agni. Ce n'est pas grave.

Prince Soma soupira et regarda le plafond. Au-dessus d'eux, Ciel dormait toujours du lourd sommeil d'un enfant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a plus important. Ciel était plus heureux avec Sebastian. Moi, je suis plus heureux avec toi. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

Il ajouta, plus bas, en reportant ses larges yeux bruns sur ses pieds :

- J'aimerais bien qu'il le comprenne.

- Que je comprenne quoi ?

Le timbre de Ciel était légèrement sec. Il s'était enfin levé, et le premier coup d'œil des deux indiens leur apprirent qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de temps pour descendre parce qu'il était épuisé. Bien qu'Agni ait posé ses affaires propres pliées à ses côtés avec une note l'encourageant à l'appeler dès qu'il serait levé, de façon à l'aider à s'habiller, le jeune noble semblait avoir décidé de se débrouiller seul. Le résultat avait dû prendre beaucoup de temps. Cependant, les lacets restaient lâches et le nœud assez décentré. Agni faillit se lever et rectifier le pli des vêtements, mais décida de ne pas risquer l'agacement du jeune Phantomhive.

Ciel fit quelques pas dans le salon, droit et sévère. Il semblait avoir vieilli. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes discrets soulignaient ses yeux. Ses habits légèrement froissés et mal placés accentuaient cet effet. Il ressemblait à un enfant devenu adulte avant l'âge, et qui approchait du soir de sa vie avant même d'avoir pu l'entamer. Quelque chose s'était durci dans son regard et ses traits. Il luttait tellement pour sembler solide et âgé qu'il en devenait d'autant plus jeune et fragile aux yeux d'Agni.

Plus l'on devient dur, plus l'on est facile à briser. Un roseau se plie, un diamant éclate.

- Alors, Soma, que devrais-je comprendre ? Je t'écoute.

Ciel vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, resté libre. Le vingt-sixième prince du Bengale se redressa sur un coude et se tourna vers son ami, hésitant entre lui répondre, lui sauter dans les bras, et rester silencieux.

- Tu es plus mûr que moi, Ciel, je ne sais pas si j'ai des leçons à te donner, répondit-il prudemment, jouant avec un fil qui dépassait du fauteuil.

Un temps de silence. Agni pensait que son prince n'allait pas reprendre la conversation, mais il continua :

- Peut-être faut-il apprendre à pardonner ?

Au moment où il avait commencé à parler, Soma avait subi un regard noir de Ciel, qui l'inquiéta légèrement. Il reprit la parole, plus rapide, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps de tout dire. Il s'embrouillait nettement, articulait de moins en moins bien. Dans son émotion, il s'était levé face à Ciel, et parlait avec ferveur, les yeux brillants.

- Tu sais que je ne pouvais que pardonner à Agni de m'avoir désobéi pour m'aider. Mais tu sembles incapable d'éprouver de la compassion pour Sebastian. Tu sembles incapable de comprendre qu'il a le droit à l'erreur. Nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur.

Le jeune prince s'arrêta juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration :

- Nous sommes humains.

- Justement.

Ciel se leva et laissa les deux indiens sur cette réponse.

**ooo**

Elle avançait laborieusement, depuis des jours et des nuits sans fin. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi pénible que ces quelques pas répétés. Un humain serait mort depuis longtemps. Un ange, en revanche, pouvait compter sur quelques jours de plus avant le verdict. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait un village, tôt ou tard. Elle suivait une route gelée depuis des jours, s'enfonçant de plus en plus au Nord, dans les climats rudes de l'Ecosse. Ses blessures la faisaient atrocement souffrir, mais elle continuait.

Certains mots la maintenaient vivante, quand elle les répétait comme une litanie funèbre.

Certains désirs et certains rêves l'empêchaient de sombrer.

Elle devenait néanmoins fiévreuse. Ses plaies ne saignaient plus le froid avait cet avantage. Mais une d'entre elles s'était infectée. Elle avait fait ses calculs, calme et désolée comme le paysage autour d'elle. Il lui restait au mieux une semaine, six jours probablement. Si elle ne recevait pas d'aide dans ce laps de temps, elle mourrait.

Elle mourrait sans obéir à la reine.

Elle mourrait sans détruire la souillure.

**ooo**

Le soir tombait. La journée avait été vide. Ciel hésitait quant à la démarche à suivre. Le compte à rebours pour Bard était lancé. Sur dix jours, un avait été utilisé pour aller voir les shinigamis et l'autre pour se reposer. Il lui restait huit jours. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de temps morts comme la journée qui venait de s'écouler. La vie de son domestique était en jeu, et les autres serviteurs du manoir allaient rapidement paniquer en constatant son absence, sans parler de celle de son majordome.

Ciel alla jusqu'au balcon et considéra la ville. Elle était surchargée d'odeurs et de toits dentelés. Pourtant, elle semblait très vide. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de l'air tiède et immobile. C'étaient les premiers jours de chaleur, depuis la disparition de son majordome. La lumière avait un goût amer.

Le jeune noble laissa le soleil se coucher lentement, debout dans les derniers rayons. Le silence s'étendait tout autour de lui, saturait l'air. Les étoiles se levèrent timidement, une à une, comme honteuse d'illuminer une nuit aussi solitaire. Un fin croissant de lune dessina bientôt un sourire tordu dans le ciel d'encre.

Ciel prit la parole.

- Je te pardonne.

Il attendit.

L'air froid ne lui apporta que les cris des oiseaux de Londres.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian n'était pas revenu.

Il s'en fichait, bien sûr.

Sebastian n'était pas revenu.

Tant pis, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, il était même allé jusqu'à lui pardonner son échec face aux shinigamis et son abandon.

Sebastian n'était pas revenu.

Menteur.

**ooo**

Ciel sursauta en entendant des cris dans l'entrée. Il crut un moment être rentré au manoir, au milieu de ses domestiques bruyants, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une masse contre le sol ait fendu l'air. Il entendit les carreaux craquer et se précipita dans le hall, seulement pour trouver Ranmao et Agni engagés en plein combat. Prince Soma essaya de bloquer le chemin à Lau qui le considérait avec amusement, tête penchée sur le côté.

- Ces intrus essayent d'entrer, petit frère ! lui lança le prince du Bengale en guise de salutations.

- Laisse-les, alors, intervint Ciel.

Puis, se tournant vers Lau :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Soma, coupant net la parole à Lau et venant se planter devant le jeune Phantomhive.

Un autre craquement retentit, et ils sursautèrent de concert. Ranmao venait de sérieusement abîmer la balustrade.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'énerva Ciel. C'est ma maison, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Ciel, s'excusa aussitôt Agni, mains jointes.

Ranmao, moins pénitente, rangea sa masse et alla poser la tête contre l'épaule de Lau, une petite moue sur le visage. Le Chinois caressa tendrement ses cheveux sans cesser de surveiller le comte à travers ses paupières mi-closes.

- Nous sommes venus car nous nous inquiétions de votre absence. Vous n'êtes pas rentrés après votre départ pour trouver un remède miraculeux censé sauver votre domestique. Vous avez déjà abandonné ?

Un fin sourire joua sur les lèvres de Lau.

- A moins que le petit roi ait du mal à tout contrôler ? Vous savez qu'il est très difficile de jouer si on perd ses meilleures pièces ?

Prince Soma, stupéfait, s'écria aussitôt :

- Il est déjà au courant pour le renvoi de Sebastian !

Ciel crut qu'il allait le tuer. Cette croyance devint une certitude quand Lau s'enquit d'une voix innocente :

- Ah bon ? Vous avez renvoyé votre majordome ?

- Il ne le savait pas ? reprit Soma, perplexe comme toute personne se heurtant à Lau pour la première fois.

Ciel invita tout le monde à entrer dans le salon, et en profita pour chuchoter à Prince Soma qu'il était préférable qu'il se taise. Dieu seul savait ce que Lau comprenait réellement et ce qu'il se contentait de prétendre. Ce n'était certainement pas un enfant gâté du Bengale qui comprendrait les méandres compliqués de l'esprit du chinois.

Ciel allait ordonner à Sebastian de faire préparer du thé, avant que ses yeux se posent sur Agni. Il rectifia péniblement le nom qui lui venait à la bouche et ordonna à l'indien de leur apporter de quoi boire. Dès qu'ils furent confortablement installés autour d'un plateau de thé, dont la saveur était légèrement plus fade que celle préparée par Sebastian – ou était-ce une impression ? – Lau reprit avec bonne humeur :

- Alors, expliquez-moi tout ça. Vous avez perdu votre majordome ?

- Je l'ai renvoyé, rectifia Ciel.

L'air pensif, Lau jouait avec les cheveux de Ranmao, perchée sur ses genoux.

- Il a donc commis une erreur. Il est donc bien humain.

- Que vouliez-vous qu'il soit ? rétorqua le jeune Phantomhive.

- Qui sait ? Si assez de personnes rêvaient qu'il était parfait, le serait-il devenu ? Est-on autre chose que ce que l'on semble, au fond ?

Prince Soma semblait définitivement perdu, et Ciel devait avouer qu'il le comprenait. Lau se montrait encore plus embrouillé que d'habitude. Sa phrase suivante, plus claire, fut aussi sensiblement plus sinistre :

- Le chien de la reine a donc perdu ses crocs.

Ciel attendit un instant que quelqu'un le contredise. Prince Soma allait éclater en disant « Mon petit frère est toujours aussi fort ! » ou Agni allait commenter sobrement « Seigneur Ciel n'est en rien diminué. Après tout, si un maître disparaissait en l'absence de son majordome, alors les rôles seraient inversés. » Même Ranmao pouvait, pour une fois, contredire les âneries de Lau, ne serait-ce qu'en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille ou en poussant un soupir. Le silence dura un moment de trop. Personne ne semblait prêt à le défendre. Personne ne semblait douter de ce que disait Lau.

Le chien de la reine a perdu ses crocs. Que le monde de l'ombre le sache, qu'il soit prêt à bondir : Ciel Phantomhive est devenu inoffensif.

- Je peux encore mordre, Lau, grinça le noble.

Les moments qui suivirent furent légèrement embarrassants. Lau n'arrivait pas à enrayer son fou rire.

**ooo**

Maylene n'en pouvait plus. En l'absence de Ciel et de Sebastian, le rôle de maître de maison incombait à Tanaka. En l'absence du vrai Tanaka, ce travail revenait à Bard. Etant donné que Bard était malade, le rôle était retombé, à contrecœur, sur Lau. Le chinois parti, elle héritait du titre. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer une maisonnée, et encore moins comment rassurer Finny sur l'absence de leur maître.

Lau était parti, peut-être pour chercher Ciel, peut-être pour vaquer à ses propres occupations. Il leur avait laissé de l'opium et quelques conseils. Maylene passait de la chambre de Bard à la cuisine avec le même pas de mort-vivant, inquiète et esseulée. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer Finny, qui était aussi angoissé qu'elle. Ils se relayaient au chevet de Bard, qui ne reprenait conscience que par moments.

Elle revenait vers la chambre avec quelques linges humides en ce moment même. Finny l'attendait, assis aux côtés d'un Bard épuisé.

- Il a repris connaissance ? s'enquit-elle avec espoir.

- Juste le temps de dire qu'il avait froid, répondit tristement le jardinier.

La bonne posa la main sur le front de leur ami. Il était brûlant.

- J'aimerais que le jeune maître revienne vite, murmura Finny en ramenant ses jambes devant lui.

Maylene soupira. Ils le voulaient tous. Mais elle, ce qu'elle désirait aussi, c'était savoir où il était. Il était parti sans leur expliquer ce qu'il espérait faire, comment il allait le faire. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était parti pour aider Bard. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'elle espérait, ce qu'elle voulait croire. Mais tard la nuit, elle avait tendance à songer qu'il était parti suite à un ordre de la reine, qu'il les avait oubliés, qu'il se fichait de ses serviteurs. C'étaient des pensées noires qu'elle chassait dès qu'elle les sentait apparaître.

Cependant…

Ils étaient tous centrés sur eux-mêmes. C'était le problème des maîtres. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de déplacer leur raison de vivre dans un autre corps.

Mais il reviendrait. Il devait revenir. Il sauverait Bard.

Maylene réfléchit, puis décida qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Juste pour se rassurer. Le jeune maître lui en voudrait probablement, mais elle devait le faire. Cela pourrait lui rappeler, discrètement, l'échéance. Même s'il la détestait après, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

**ooo**

Ciel, après une longue réflexion, avait décidé que la meilleure solution serait d'aller voir l'Undertaker. Il lui demanderait comment affronter des shinigamis, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Peut-être l'aiderait-il en échange d'un bon fou rire. Comment il allait lui fournir cet éclat de rire, Ciel verrait bien une fois là-bas. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas accomplir ce que Sebastian, lui, trouvait évident. Il aurait tout de même dû l'espionner quand il avait fait rire l'Undertaker, la première fois. Ainsi, il aurait pu réutiliser ses astuces.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il se débrouillerait très bien seul.

Alors que le jeune Phantomhive s'apprêtait à sortir, Prince Soma l'intercepta avec un sourire radieux :

- Il y a ma petite sœur au téléphone !

Après un instant de stupeur, Ciel se raisonna : après tout, le vingt-sixième fils du roi du Bengale devait avoir une famille étendue (déjà, au minimum, vingt-cinq frères). Que Soma ait une sœur semblait évident, même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé. Pourquoi il exprimait le besoin de soudain le crier au visage de Ciel, en revanche, échappait au jeune Phantomhive.

- Et ?

- Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? s'étonna Soma, sincèrement pris au dépourvu.

Ciel hésita entre refuser et céder. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de choses futiles avec une jeune indienne, mais peut-être que s'il refusait en prétextant quelque chose d'important Soma essaierait de le suivre. Le jeune noble hocha donc la tête et fit demi-tour, enlevant son chapeau haut de forme avec un soupir.

Quand il ramassa le téléphone, il fut stupéfait de la voix qu'il entendit au bout du fil :

- Ciel ! Tu es bien à Londres !

- Elisabeth ?

- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, tu ne sais pas les soucis que tu as causés à tes domestiques, ils étaient paniqués !

_C'est donc eux qui ont donné mon numéro à Lizzie. Je ne vais plus jamais être en paix, que je sois à Londres ou au manoir_, songea sombrement Ciel.

- Tu t'habilles correctement, au moins, quand tu es en ville ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me dise que, quand je ne suis pas là, mon fiancé n'est pas mignon !

Ciel sentit un début d'agacement monter en lui. Parler à la vraie petite sœur du Prince Soma aurait été largement préférable.

- Que me veux-tu, Elisabeth ? C'était juste pour savoir où j'étais ?

- Oui ! Si une Lady – je m'appelle Lizzie, d'ailleurs, Ciel – ne peut même plus demander des nouvelles de son fiancé… Mais dis-moi (sa voix devint soudain inquiète) ton ami indien m'a dit que… enfin… Sebastian est avec toi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec Sebastian ?

- Non, répondit-il, glacé.

Elle n'entendit même pas son changement de ton, mais se lança dans une discussion animée, qui était plus un monologue attaquant Sebastian sous toutes ses coutures. Ciel devait avouer qu'il était surpris par un tel assaut. Lizzie n'arrêtait pas de répéter, la voix brisée par des larmes « il avait promis de toujours être à tes côtés ! qui te protégera, maintenant ? il n'avait pas le droit de te mentir, il n'avait pas le droit de partir, tu n'avais pas le droit de le chasser, il était là pour t'aider, qui va te protéger ? »

Ciel essayait vainement d'enrayer le flot de paroles. Elle continuait à parler, de plus en plus agaçante, et lui sentait sa colère monter, doucement, comme un petit ressort que l'on tord, tord, tord…

- Je n'ai besoin de lui pour me protéger ! explosa-t-il soudain.

Le silence le plus stupéfait lui répondit. Puis quelques sanglots retentirent. Ciel, en colère contre Lizzie et contre lui-même, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il entendait sa fiancée pleurer au bout du fil, sans avoir le courage de rompre le contact en reposant le combiné. Etait-il donc incapable de gérer Elisabeth sans la présence de Sebastian ?

Ses ennemis avaient-ils raison ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, se força à soulever le combiné et le poser contre son oreille. Après un moment de plus à chercher ses mots tandis que sa fiancée sanglotait, il murmura :

- Lizzie, je suis désolé.

Il réussit à la calmer après une longue conversation émaillée de compliments et d'encouragements. S'occuper de la jeune fille capricieuse l'épuisait. De plus, une fois sa crise passée, elle n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'il reprenne Sebastian à son service. Quels que soient les efforts de Ciel pour détourner ce sujet de la discussion, la jeune fille revenait à l'assaut. Elle voulait qu'il promette de lui pardonner son erreur. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait déjà fait, et grand bien lui fasse !

- Elisabeth, je ne peux pas promettre…

En entendant Lizzie reprendre son souffle pour une tirade, Ciel se rectifia vivement, se demandant à part lui comment il allait honorer sa promesse, sachant que son majordome était devenu, pour ce qu'il en savait, un nuage de plumes noires :

- Je te promets de reprendre Sebastian à mon service, Elisabeth.

**ooo**

Ciel sortit de chez lui plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. L'appel de Lizzie avait bousculé ses horaires. Il avait espéré arriver pour 16h chez l'Undertaker, mais il arrivait plus à temps pour le repas du soir. Il espérait simplement avoir le temps de revenir avant que les rues ne deviennent trop sombres. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était un incident comme l'autre soir.

Il avança dans les rues encombrées de Londres, de plus en plus agacé. Entre Lau, qui semblait persuadé qu'il pouvait désormais se moquer impunément du comte, et Elisabeth, qui croyait qu'il serait incapable de se défendre seul Ciel n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il ne valait rien sans son majordome. Comme s'il dépendait de Sebastian ! Il pouvait très bien vivre sans lui. Sebastian avait été utile à son temps et dans son heure, voilà tout.

Il se sentait épuisé, et légèrement vacillant. Il avait dû attraper froid, voilà tout.

Oui, ce devait être ça. Il avait très froid.

**ooo**

Ciel arriva chez l'Undertaker, qui l'accueillit sans marquer de surprise à l'absence de Sebastian. A croire que le monde des ombres colportait les ragots plus sûrement que n'importe quel comité de grands-mères. Chacun se réjouissait de la faiblesse d'un de ses membres.

Comment ça « faiblesse » ? C'était ce que ses ennemis croyaient. Ce n'était pas la vérité. Il n'était pas faible. Jamais. Plus jamais.

L'Undertaker avait été allongé dans un cercueil, occupé à manger des croquettes pour chien. Il avait tout de même eu la décence de se lever quand le jeune Phantomhive était entré. Désormais, ils étaient chacun assis sur un cercueil, l'un en face de l'autre. Le cercueil sur lequel était assis le croque-mort était entrouvert et, de temps à autre, il glissait une croquette à travers la fente.

- J'ai besoin de savoir comment combattre, voire tuer, des shinigamis.

L'Undertaker eut un petit rire craquelé, tandis qu'il posait une autre croquette dans le cercueil.

- Tu connais le prix de mes services, comte.

Ciel eut un froncement de sourcils. Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Comment pourrait-il faire rire le croque-mort ? Cependant, il n'eut pas à s'en soucier. L'Undertaker se leva soudain, et tira vers eux un petit cercueil, court comme celui d'un enfant. Dessus, il posa un plateau d'échecs.

- Si tu gagnes à cette partie, je t'aiderais, comte, dit-il. Je change un peu les règles, mais c'est pour ton propre bien.

Il se rassit sur son cercueil et inséra une autre croquette dans l'ouverture. Ciel crut entendre un grognement s'échapper du cercueil, mais il se raisonna aussitôt, se sentant ridicule. Il reporta son regard sur le jeu d'échecs. L'Undertaker n'avait pas posé une seule pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta le jeune Phantomhive.

- Exactement ce que tu essayes de faire en ce moment, petit roi, ricana le croque-mort. Tu essayes de jouer sans pièces.

Un temps de silence tendu. Ciel regardait le plateau, le croque-mort, de nouveau le damier, et de nouveau le visage insondable de l'Undertaker. Soudain, un bruit à fendre l'âme retentit dans la pièce, faisant bondir le jeune homme. L'Undertaker, lui, partit d'un éclat de rire en réponse à ce bruit inhumain. En se redressant, une main devant sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer ses hoquets, il poussa le haut du cercueil sur lequel il était assis. Pluton était roulé en boule à l'intérieur, et son ventre poussait des gargouillis ravis face aux croquettes qu'on venait de lui offrir.

Le chien démoniaque cligna des yeux devant la soudaine lumière et se redressa en s'étirant. Ciel le considéra avec stupeur : il avait complètement oublié que, lors de sa dernière visite, il avait laissé le chien aux bons soins de l'Undertaker. Apparemment, Pluton ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Les deux hommes aux cheveux argentés semblaient apprécier la présence l'un de l'autre. Ciel trouvait la situation idéale, puisqu'elle évitait à ses domestiques de gérer un loup des enfers. Néanmoins, le jeune Phantomhive devait avouer qu'il était rassuré de voir Pluton habillé. Déjà, le trouver couché dans un cercueil était assez d'émotions pour une journée.

- Eh bien, tu as ris, constata Ciel.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, comte, protesta l'Undertaker en jetant une croquette à Pluton, qui l'avala sans la mâcher.

- Pluton m'appartient, et par conséquent, s'il te fait rire tu peux considérer que je te fais rire.

- Ton humour ne vaudra jamais celui de ton chien.

Ciel ne voulait même pas savoir de quel « humour » Pluton avait fait preuve. Il insista auprès du croque-mort, qui céda à contrecœur, en précisant au comte que c'était la première et dernière fois que les bêtises – pardon, que les plaisanteries hilarantes et subtiles – du chien-démon lui profitaient.

- Pour vaincre des shinigamis, murmura le croque-mort avec emphase, la meilleure arme est un allié puissant. Trouve-toi de bonnes pièces, petit roi, et le jeu t'appartiendra.

Après avoir lâché cette vérité et constaté le visage déconfit de Ciel, l'Undertaker se laisser aller à un autre éclat de rire, long hululement ressemblant à s'y méprendre au hurlement d'un chien.

**ooo**

_Tu essayes de jouer sans pièces._

_Le chien de la reine a perdu ses crocs._

_Je te promets de reprendre Sebastian à mon service._

_Il a vraiment disparu ?_

_Nous avons tous le droit à l'erreur._

_Je te pardonne._

Quand Ciel était rentré dans sa maison londonienne, Agni et Prince Soma dormaient tous deux d'un lourd sommeil. Il ne s'était pas couché. Prenant une petite lampe à huile, il avait erré dans la maison, contemplant les fenêtres, la ville nocturne, le grand salon, la rambarde fendue. Quelques morceaux de pierre blanche et de la poussière gisaient en un petit tas, soigneusement ramassés par le loyal Agni. Voilà tout ce qui restait du combat de Ranmao. Voilà tout ce qui resterait de sa vie, un jour. Beaucoup de poussière.

Dans un des larges couloirs se dressait un miroir qui prenait toute sa longueur. Ciel marcha le long de ce miroir, la faible lumière de la lampe à huile propageant des ombres muettes autour de lui. Le jeune noble s'arrêta et se tourna vers la glace, lisse et polie par l'âge.

Il observa le miroir aux reflets irisés, bordé de torsades dorées et de richesses. Le long couloir derrière était vide et désolé. Il posa le front sur la glace, serra les dents et les lèvres. Il était seul, désormais. Complètement seul. Il avait perdu ses parents, puis la reine, puis son majordome. Lui qui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser seul. Lui qui avait promis de toujours être là.

- Reviens, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il, le visage contre le miroir froid, yeux fermés.

Il prit une longue inspiration et recula. Il rouvrit les yeux. Dans le miroir, il voyait son reflet, petit enfant pâle et désolé.

Derrière, une silhouette vêtue de noir lui souriait d'un air démoniaque.

**ooo**

**Un chapitre de plus. Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité avec l'histoire du téléphone: il ne me semble pas que l'Angleterre victorienne soit réputée pour ses téléphones derniers cris. Mais étant donné que dans l'anime il y a un téléphone dans la première saison, et que dans le manga il y a carrément un portable (!) je me suis dis que je pouvais me le permettre.**


End file.
